Tsuki Potter and her Pokemon journey
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: Fem-Harry/ Harry went through the veil, made a deal with Fate, became a girl named Tsuki, has an unknown father. What else can go wrong. Wait why are the legends so interested in her and what's this new powers. Please read and sorry but not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, nicknames, and stuff that is not the authors or creators.**

**This is my newest story and I hope you like it. I have had this idea and it bugged me, so here we go and thank you for reading.**

"_Pokemon speech"_

_"_People talking"

"Dex talking"

Prologue: Fate regret's and humor

I drifted through the blackness. I wonder how I ended up here. Oh yeah I jumped through the veil after Sirius. Great now what? Voldemort will win the war and everyone will die. How could I be so stupid? Oh yeah he was one of the only people I could trust. Oh no Remus what have I done, I left you alone again. I can't change it now. At least I will see my parents again, I hope I do. Would I go to hell since I didn't finish the prophesy. Probably.

"No young one you are not going to hell," A feminine voice said.

"Who are you?" I ask looking around.

"I am fate and I am sorry for what I did to you Harry James Potter," The voice said.

"Where are you, my lady and I do not blame you. Yes I am angry for what happened in my life, but as in death it doesn't matter all are equal," I said and turned my body to find Fate.

Fate was a hooded figure. The robes she wore were a deep blue like the night sky with white flowers and diffrent animals running through them. Fate's face was hidden from view. she looked like the grim reaper in her cloak, but not dead. She felt alive.

"I thank you for your forgiveness and for your description of me. I have a plan for you, but if you do this you will see everyone again, but only in time," Fate said.

"What is your plan?" I ask feeling curious.

"You see I wish to take you to another world, where you will be reborn. You will have a good life, but when you reach your 19th birthday you will go back to your original world," Fate said.

"What's the catch?" I ask.

"You will be put back into your old body, but still have your parent's from the new life as a second set of parents," Fate said, "Now don't give me that look, for I am fate and can make it happen."

"What will I do in the new world?"

"Live your life and gain skill's. You will still have your magic and such. I will give you some powers and such," Fate said, "You will be able to contact me when you need to,"

"Anything else I should know?" I ask.

"Nope," She said popping the P and making me think there is something else.

"Fate may I see your face?" I ask.

Fate giggled before shaking her head. I sigh and way the pro's and con's. I thought for what felt like hours and looked at Fate. I asked, "Fate what will happen after I am reborn?"

"I will change somethings and make it so some don't happen. I will also make it so you have fun," Fate giggled.

"Fine I will do it," I said.

"Yay!" Fate shouted and reminded me of a little girl, "Bye, bye for now Harry."

Her giggling made me uneasy before I felt myself shrink and disappear. I was soon in an enclosed space that was soft. Muffled voices sounded outside of the space I was in. I realized with a start that I was a baby not even born. I heard a few voices, but none of them male. That made me wonder, Where is my father?

&&&Time skip a few month&&&

I felt pressure and then my lungs filled with air and i was blinded by light. I finally could see and saw that I was in the arms of a male with brown hair. The doctor handed me to my new mother and said in a happy voice, "Miss Erika it's a baby Girl!"

What I was a girl. Fate, I know you can here me, I am going to hurt you when I get back. My mother, Erika smiled lightly, "You my little one shall be named Tsuki Belladonna Ashferd.(I know that Erika's last name isn't Ashferd, but since it wasn't listed I improvised.)"

I felt sleepy and smiled as I snuggled in my mothers arms. Tsuki. That's a good name.

Fate's P.O.V.

I giggle as I walked over to Arceus. Arceus looked up and bowed lightly.

"Hello Fate it has been a long time. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I placed a boy, now girl into your world. Her father will be unknown to all, but Erika. I ask that you watch over her and all that," Fate said.

"Is there something else?" Arceus asked.

"Yes I gave her some powers that will surface later in her life. I will be giving her special pokemon that have not been seen in a long time. Please tell the legends this, I have to go get some candy and pop corn and watch," Fate said.

Fate disappeared causing Arceus to sigh. He shook his head in sympathy for the young one. He wondered what she would bring to this world.

"Oh well I had better do what Fate asked me to," Arceus said and called the legendaries.

**End of Prologue**

Chapter 1: A new egg, Separation, A new land

I sit next to Mama in her garden. I think back to my encounter with Fate and my old life. I am glad that I had made this decision. I guess it wasn't too bad being a girl. I hear a sound coming from the bushes and got up. I was four years old and could walk and talk, but not as well as I could. I walk over to the bushes and wondered if any of Mama's pokemon had gotten stuck. I push the bushes back and saw an egg. The egg wasn't like the ones Mama showed me or that I had seen. The egg was pure white with a golden ring around the middle and had a blue jewel on the top. I pick it up gently and walk over to Mama. She looked up from talking to her students and looked at me.

"Mama I found this egg in the bushes, but it doesn't look like it could belong to any of your pokemon," I said(I am not good at baby speech, so please don't comment about it.)

"Hm it's not an Egg I have seen before, but I think you should keep it," Mama said.

"What?" I ask surprised.

"Yes it can be your first pokemon," Mama said and smiled at me gently.

"thank you Mama," I shouted happily.

Mama smiled and we set the egg in a back pack that was insulated and would keep the water and such out of it. The reason being was that me and Mama were going on a trip to the gym leader's of Kanto and Johto meeting on Cinnabar Island. Mama and I walked onto the boat and went to our room.

&&& Time skip 4 hours later&&&

Mama smiled at me as we sit in some of the deck chairs. She had a wrapped box in her hands that she gave to me. I opened it and saw to my shock a silver necklace with a ring that was attached at the top by a small clip that wouldn't break. The ring had a jewel on it that was a bright sapphire blue. The jewel had a crescent moon in the middle that was made of gold. Mama smiled and helped me put it on.

"This is yours little moon. Treasure it always for no matter what, as long as you wear it we will find each other again," She said and showed her necklace.

Her necklace was like mine only it was a deep ruby red. The jewel also had a golden sun instead of a moon. Mama hugged me close when a crack was heard. The ship men yelled as rain started pouring down. We were rushed to the safe boats. I was luck that I had brought my book bag with me. The crowd separated me and Mama. I tired to find her and slipped on the water. I grab on of the bars on the deck of the ship. The water churned below and I couldn't hold on. I felt my grip slip and fell into the water below. The last thing I was aware of was a song and feeling something grab me. I fell unconscious.

&&&Time skip four days later&&&

During my sleep I had heard the sound of water on a beach. The next time I heard something were people exclaiming something. The last time I had heard something was the beeping of a machine. I open my eyes slowly remembering that opening them to quickly will cause me pain. The light was turned down and I look around. I grip my necklace and look for my back pack. I panic when I don't see it. I hear a deep voice say, "Calm down young one, Your egg is fine."

I turn to the voice and found that it was a man in his 30's. He had black and white hair with purple eyes. He had a gentle face and had laugh lines around his mouth. He was tall because he could almost reach the top of the door frame. He smiled gently at me.

"S-s-sir," I croak out only to start coughing.

The neck thing I knew was a gentle hand on my back and a cup pressed to my lips. I drink the liquid that I found was water slowly. My throat seemed to rejoice at the feeling of the liquid. I finish the water and the man takes the glass away. He turned to me and gestured for me to go on.

"Sir where am I and where is my egg?" I ask.

"Your egg is being checked over by my people to see if it's fine-" He didn't finish because a purple haired man ran into the room.

"Sire the egg is fine," Purple hair said.

"Where is it Danny and you are my friend so don't call me Sire." The man asked and ordered Purple hair.

"Fine Kane and here's the egg," Danny said and handed the man my bag.

The man, Kane handed my bag to me. He smiled gently as Danny that purple haired guy looked at me.

"your awake," Danny said.

Kane rolled his eyes and said in a sarcastic voice, "No really, she sleeps sitting up with here eyes open."

I could only watch the adult banter playfully. I couldn't help, but snicker at that. Kane turned back to me when he heard me snicker, "Alright little one can you tell us what happened?"

"I was on a ship and a storm happened. I was separated from mama and slipped. I couldn't pull myself back onto the deck and slipped off the side of the ship. All I remember before I became unconscious was a song. Sir where am I?" I told my story and asked my first question again.

"You are on the Avalon Islands and can you remember anything else?" Kane asked.

"No," I answered.

"What can we do with you?" Donny asked.

"What do you mean Donny?" Kane asked.

"Well from her story there was a storm and she was on a ship. There have been 30 storms outside the harbor, so how are we supposed to find her parents?" Donny asked.

"I don't know, Little one what is your name?" Kane asked.

"My name is Tsuki Ashferd," I said.

"Hm there are no Ashferd's on our island and we have lost contact with all the other leagues and such since we don't like the way they run things," Donny said, "It looks like we may have to put here in the orphanage."

"No I'll take her," Kane said.

"What, but Kane-," Donny started only to be cut off.

"I found here and Monica said that she wanted a daughter to spoil," Kane said.

"Do I get to say my opinion?" I ask.

"Yes young one. Sorry about that we get so caught up in our discussions that we forget other people and our duties," Kane said.

"Duties?" I ask.

"Later young one, but what is your decision?" Kane said.

"Your the only person in Avalon that I met and you did save me, so sure why not," I said.

"Good now our duties. Donny here is my head adviser and pokemon breeder. I am know to my people as King Kane Orin the great," Kane said.

"Your a king?" I ask.

"Yes," Kane answered.

"Wow," I said.

"Now when the doctors say you can leave we will go and meet my wife," Kane said.

I nod and felt sleep over come me. I lost my mother, was found by a king, and I am now moving in with him. I am also in a region I have never heard of. Wow fate sure loves to make my life diffrent. I hear a far off giggle and resolve to punch fate the minute I can.

**That is all please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You already know the disclaimer so why write it.**

**I know that I have already wrote a chapter for today but I couldn't get it out of my head, so this is the second chapter**

"_Pokemon speech"_

_"_People talking"

"Dex talking"

Chapter 2: Meeting the queen, name decisions, egg hatches, and my new friends

I woke up and was put into a comfortable pair of shorts and t-shirt. The t-shirt was deep sea blue and the short's were a deep green. I look in the mirror and smiled. I had fiery red hair streaked with black. My eyes were still emerald green. I didn't have to wear glasses. I had a small, but unnoticeable tan. My necklace shinned in the light causing me to smile. I heard the door open and Kane walked into the room I had woken up in. I had learned that I was in one of the private hospital rooms. Kane placed a hand on my shoulder and asked, "Ready to go Tsuki?"

"Yes Kane," I said.

"Tsuki you can call me Monobou," Kane said as we walked out of the room.

"What does Monobou mean?" I ask.

"It means adoptive father," Kane said.

"Oh so your my adoptive father?" I ask.

"Yup, now common my Monica can't wait to see you," Kane said.

"Ka-Monobou," I said after seeing his look, "Where are we going?"

"We are headed to the palace in the city of Galum," Monobou said.

"where is Galum?" I ask.

"Galum is on another island that is very close by," Monobou said.

"Monobou can you tell me more about Avalon and why I have never heard of it?" I ask.

"Of course," Monobou said as we get into the car, "There are 18 islands in total. We are on the island known as Fay. The reason for the name is that it is almost always sunny here and shines. The island Galum is on is called Luna. The reason is that the moon is always seen there no matter the time of day and the cities, towns, villages, and reserves are always bathed in moonlight and sunlight. Fay and Luna are in the middle of the islands with a channel of water coming from the ocean. The islands around us are known as the guardian islands and each island is named for the pokemon and weather there.," Monobou paused and asked, "Do you get that?"

"Yes Monobou," I said.

"Alright," Monobou said, "The first guardian island that is directly south of Fay and Luna is called Pyrus. Pyrus has fire types. The next island is Aqua. Aqua has Water types. The next island is Grey. Grey has normal types. The next island is named Audra. Audra has electric types. The next Island is Hana. Hana has grass types. The next island is Aisu. Aisu has Ice types. The next island is called Tai. Tai has fighting types. The next island is Doku. Doku has poison types. The next island is Daichi. Daichi has ground types. The next island is Hisan. Hisan has flying types. The next island is Omoi. Omoi has psychic types. The next island is Konchuu. Konchuu has bug types. The next island is Iwa. Iwa has rock types. The next island is Rei. Rei has ghost types. The next island is Draco. Draco has dragon types. The next island is Hagane. Hagane has steel types. Any questions?"

"What about Luna and Fay?" I ask.

"Luna has Dark types and Fay has Light or fairy types," Monobou said.

"Do the other islands have the other types and duel types?" I ask.

"Yep," Monobou said and then looked out the window and said, "Look there's a Light type now,"

I look and saw a Spritzee. One of the students in Mama's school had a Spritzee.

"Monobou, I can remember something from being with my mama," I said causing him to look at me.

What do you remember?" He asked.

"I remember one of my Mama's Student's had a Spritzee," I said.

"Anything else?" He asked.

I shake my head. He sighed and placed a hand on my head.

"Tsuki what's your favorite type of pokemon?" He asked.

"I like them all," I said causing him to smile.

"Good now would you like to ask some more question's?" He asked.

"Monobou I remember Donny saying that you didn't have contact with the other region's why?" I ask.

"They wished for us to take part in the masters tournament, but we didn't want to," Monobou said, "You see they aren't very strict when it comes to criminals and stealing pokemon. We have a diffrent set of laws and such pertaining to them. They didn't like that Avalon had a king. You see we have a system that is diffrent from theirs. We have a monarchy,"

I nod at that. That makes sense to me, though why would they be distant. I mean just having a diffrent system of government couldn't be enouph.

"Monobou that makes sense, but there has to be more," I said.

"Perceptive little one," Monobou said, "You see we have 18 gyms instead of the normal 8. The reason for that is because we want to train the pokemon to their limits and eventually push past that. The elite four here has two layers. The first is the knights. The knights are the weakest of the 3 strongest groups of trainers. The next layer are the guardians. The guardians are the middle group of the strongest trainers. The strongest group of trainers are the champion and our masters of the types,"

"Masters of the types?" I ask.

"Each of the masters of the types are masters of their favorite types. The champion is the one person who uses all the types and masters them," Monobou said.

"Wow," I say.

"Yup now why don't you watch the outside while I get some paperwork done," Monobou suggested.

I nodded and watched the area around the car. I see a child playing with a Whimsicott. I look up and saw a Pidgey flying over head. I smile as we past a forest full of pokemon. I blink at seeing a celebi waving with a Mew next to it. Both made faces at me, before giggling and taking off. I gap at that and hear Monobou chuckle.

"You just saw your first legendary huh?" He asked.

I nod still in shock.

"you will find that in Avalon the legendaries come and go with their young," Monobou said.

"But, I thought-" Monobou cut me off.

"The legends can have children little one. How else do you think they watch over the world?" He chuckled.

"I have a question about your pokemon," I said.

"What's the question?" Monobou asked.

"What kinds of pokemon do you have? "I ask.

"I have many pokemon, however I let them wander around the islands to watch over them," Monobou said.

"What if they get caught? "I ask.

"They won't, for they have a collar, ribbon, sash, bracelet, or necklace to show that they are mine," Monobou said, "Would you like to meet one?"

I nod and he takes out a pokeball. He grins at my expression. The pokeball was black with spot's of white on it. The ball had a gold letter P on it. He released the pokemon within. the pokemon was a persain. The persain was a shiny persain. The persain was black with a silver gem instead of red. It's ears had white fur instead of black. The persain had blue eyes and looked around in confusion. The persain asked in a male voice "_Kane why am I out of my pokeball?"_

"Old friend I thought you would like to meet my new daughter," Monobou said.

_"I didn't know Monica was pregnant,"_ The persain said.

"She is adopted old friend," Monobou said.

"Monobou you can talk to pokemon?" I ask.

"Everyone born in Avalon has that ability though very few have the ability to use aurora," Monobou said, "You can understand pokemon?"

I nod and the persain looked at me. The persain walked over to me and sniffed me lightly before purring and jumping on the seat. The persain lay his head in my lap and butted his head against my hand. I scratched behind his ears lightly causing him to purr even more. Monobou laughed lightly. He saw my quizzical look and said, "Shade doesn't usually warm up to people that quickly,"

_"The girl smell's nice can you blame me,"_ Shade said.

"I was raised around a perfume school," I said, "I am bound to smell good,"

"You remembered another thing. It seems that you remember things when it's triggered," Monobou said.

"Is that a good thing?" I ask.

"Yes little one, now what would you like to do when you grow up?" He asked.

"Become a pokemon trainer and learn everything I feel like," I say.

"Alright little one," Monobou said.

"Sire we have arrived at the castle," The driver said.

"Thank you Mark and remember to have the car washed please," Monobou said helping me out.

"Yes sir," An elderly man said.

Mark was about 50 years old with white hair and grey eyes. He had a Litleo next to him. The Litleo sniffed the air and nuzzled me.

_"You smell good,"_ It said in a feminine voice.

"Thank you may I have your name?" I ask.

_"Cally,"_ She answered before walking back over to Mark.

"Sorry about that," Mark said.

"It's okay," I said.

I waved goodbye as we entered the castle. The castle was old, but also new(It's a mix of the castle from the pokemon movie with Victini in it and a palace from well anywhere). We walked into what I could only guess was the music room. A woman stood near the windows with a pikachu on her shoulder. The pikachu sniffed the air and turned towards me. The pikachu was bigger than normal and it's eyes were a brilliant gold. The pikachu jumped down and ran over to me, before sniffing me lightly.

_"You smell good,"_ The pikachu proclaimed in a young feminine voice.

"Alex you shouldn't sniff people unless they let you," The woman said turning towards us.

The woman had long blond hair that reached her knees. She had golden eyes that danced in the light. Her skin was a healthy pale and her face was heart shaped. She was tall and smiled gently at me. She walked over to Monobou and embraced him. They parted and she looked at me, "Is this the little one?"

"Yes my dear Monica," Monobou said.

Monica smiled and walked over to me. She bent down till we were level and asked, "How are you feeling little one?"

"I feel fine, just a little tired," I answered.

"Good, now how much can you remember? "She asked.

"Bit's and pieces ma'am," I said politely.

"So polite," Monica said.

"Dear she remembers things when something triggers them," Monobou said.

"Really like what?" Monica asked.

"I remember that my Mama had a perfume school and one of her student's had a Spritzee," I said shrugging, "Other than that nothing."

"Can you remember your mother?" Monica asked.

"Not really, only what I have said so far and that she gave me my necklace," I said.

"Alright dear," Monobou said, "Why don't we eat and have here shown her room and have her take a tour of the palace,"

"Alright and little one you can call me Ashtay, That means adoptive mother or godmother," She said.

I nod and we eat breakfast.

&&&Time skip&&&

I had been in the palace for three months and everything is nice. I had met Monobou's and Ashtey's sons and they became big brothers and sisters to me. I loved it. I have remembered more and my life from before being Tsuki. My egg hasn't hatched yet, but Donny said it would be soon. Ashtay and the others had called me into the music room to talk. I walk inside and felt myself being picked up by my eldest adoptive brother, Cody. Cody had blond hair with white tips and golden eyes. He was tall and had tan skin. He smiled at me and placed me back on the ground, "How is our little moon doing today?"

"I'm fine Cody," I said and giggled as Blaze and Zack walk over.

Blaze and Zack were twin's. You could tell them apart, but they reminded me of Fred and George. Blaze had white-blond hair and purple eyes. Zack had black hair and golden eyes. Blaze and Zack were both tall and had pale skin. They laughed and Blaze said, "Dearest sister,"

"We were," Zack said.

"If your,"

Egg felt,"

"Like it was hatching? "They chorused.

"Nope," I giggled.

"Alright boys let's get down to why we are here," Monobou said.

We all take a seat with me sitting in Cody's lap. My back pack was in my arms. Shade and Alex were on the floor next to Ashtay and Monobou. Cody's Mightyena, Storm rested at his feet. Blaze's Pyroar, Flame lay at his feet. Zack's Luxray, Thunder curled near the door. Storm was an unusual Mightyena, She was smaller then normal with a darker coat and blue eyes. Flame was a normal Pyroar with green eyes. Thunder was pure white with Icy blue eyes. Monobou started to speak, "Everyone as we all know today marks the 3 month-"

Ashtay cut him off causing me to laugh, "We know, so get on with it Kane,"

"Yes dear," Kane said weakly, "We are here to hear weather Tsuki wishes to take our name or keep her own,"

"I want to keep my own name, no offence, but I want to keep it to maybe find my Mama again," I said.

"Alright, now shall we all-," Monobou started before he was stopped.

The reason was simple my bag had started to shake. I quickly jumped onto the floor as Storm got up. I walked into the middle of the room and placed my bag on the ground. I opened my beg and took the egg out. I place the egg on the rug. The egg shook for three minutes before opening. I grab a piece of the egg shell and put it in my bag. The pokemon that hatched was an Eevee. The Eevee was a light purple with blue eyes. Monobou walked over, but I was focused on the Eevee. I gently picked it up and it snuggled into my arms. I look at Monobou and ask, "Are Eevee supposed to be purple?"

"No it means your Eevee is a shiny," Ashtay said.

"What now?" I ask.

"you name him or here and we check it's gender," Monobou said.

Ashtay hit him in the head, "We name the little one after we check it's gender Kane,"

I giggle. and the Eevee in my arms looks up at me. I smile lightly and said, "Little one I am going to let my Ashtay see you before I name you, so be calm okay,"

The Eevee nodded and I passed it to Ashtay. Ashtay gently checked it's gender and handed me my Eevee. She then said, "your Eevee is a girl,"

I smile and say, "Hm you have to help me pick your name okay?"

Eevee nodded her head. I began to list names. They were these:

1. Spirit, no

2. Time, no

3. Key, No

4. Sakura, No

5. Grace, Yes

"your name is Grace then?" I ask.

She nodded and buried her head into my chest. I smile as I felt her go to sleep. I look up at Ashtay and ask, "Can you teach me about caring for baby pokemon?"

"Of course little one," Ashtay said.

&&&Time skip 6 months later&&&

I walked with Grace on my shoulder. We were on Hana to see some of the grass types. Grace looked around everywhere before her ears twitched. She turned her head to one direction and said, "Tsuki I hear something from over there."

I pause and ask, "What do you here?"

"Yelling and I smell some fear," Grace said.

I nodded and told Monobou. We walked through the tree's and reached a clearing where a battle was going on. The battle was between 2 kids and 5 adults. The adults were mean looking and the leader said, "You brats think your going to leave with your pokemon, good luck,"

I felt Monobou stiffen and walk into the clearing. Cody let out Storm and Monobou let out his Fearow, Tiki out Tiki was a normal fearow with grey eyes. Cody and Monobou took out the bad guys. I walked over to the kids that were battling and saw that they were my age. Both turned to me, The boy of the two asked, "Who are you and why are you guys helping us?"

"I'm Tsuki and that's My big brother Cody and my Monobou. We are helping because it's the right thing to do," I said and shrugged.

"My names Chase Fall and this is Ayumi Spring," The guy said.

"I am Tsuki Ashferd and this is my partner Grace," I said.

"Your the same age as us," Ayumi said.

I nodded and then look at their pokemon. I saw that they were shiny pokemon. The first was a Shinx that had grey fur instead of blue. The Shinx had normal eyes though. The other was a Fennekin. The Fennekin was blue not yellow. Both were injured with scratches and bite marks. I walked over to them and Chase and Ayumi asked, "What are you going to do to them?"

"Help them," I said.

I took off my back pack and began to use my potions and berries on them. They were soon up and alert. They look at me with curiosity.

"Light come over here," Chase said.

The Shinx walked over to him and jumped into his arms. Ayumi walked over to the Fennekin and picked it up and asked, "Are you okay Magic,"

The Fennekin named Magic nodded. Chase and Ayumi walked over to me and we watched as Cody and Monobou finished off their opponents.

"These are our partners Magic and Light. Magics my Fennekin and partner, aren't you boy," Ayumi said.

"_Yup Ayumi and don't ever think I'm not,_" Magic said in a proud voice.

"Light's my partner," Chase said.

_"Yup and I will protect you no matter what Chase,"_ Light said in a feminine voice.

"Their loyal to you huh?" I ask.

"yup we've had them for 1 year," Chase said.

"Want to become friends?" I ask.

"sure Tsuki," They say.

Monobou get's the story from my new friends. They were shocked that Monobou was the king, but didn't over react. They could careless because we were friends and they wouldn't abandon me. I smile at the feeling of having true friends.

**That is it for now and the next chapter will have a time skip. I hope that cleared up things about the last chapter and if you have any questions either Pm or review or what ever.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You already know the disclaimer so why write it. **

**I may or may not title my chapters. I may also not do the Kalos unless you guys offer to help. A beta might be a good thing to give me, so I ask that you please think it over and give me one. I also hope you know that reviews are helpful to us writers and I want to thank:**

**917brat: Thanks for the review and maybe it depends on how I am feeling and I may just let her meet Ash and have him travel with her and her group.**

**Soutrick: I am sorry for not responding earlier and she will meet her mother again, just want the when to be a surprise.**

**Please note that Avalon will be the last region Tsuki will face before she is sent back to here original world. Guys any idea's would be good too and Oc's are welcome**

"_Pokemon speech"_

_"_People talking"

"Dex talking"

Chapter 3: 6 years later, Flashbacks, and the start of the journey

I roll off my bed and giggle at the sight of the other occupants of my bed. Grace was curled up with my Growlithe, Libby. Libby was a deep white with very, very dark stripes. Her eyes were a piercing violet that unnerved everyone at first. I remember when I first got Libby.

&&&Flash back&&&

_I walked with Chase and Ayumi through the forest on Pyrus. Grace sat on my shoulder eager to watch the world. She loved to sit on my shoulder when she was up and around. It has been 2 years since I have come here and it was some of the best years of my life. I have remembered a lot of stuff from my past, but not my mother. Ashtay says that it may be a while before I remember. I felt Chase tug on my hand._

_"Chase what's up?" I ask._

_"Where's Blaze and Zack?" Chase asked._

_"They had to check something. Their going to catch up in a few," I say as we walk._

_A cry from the bushes made me stop. Chase and Ayumi stop and look at me. Ayumi walked over to me and asked, "What's up?"_

_"I heard something, so lets go check it out," I say as I walk towards the bushes._

_"What about your brothers? Won't they get mad?" Chase asked._

_"your talking about a pair of trouble makers who make it their job to create chaos everywhere," I say and roll my eyes._

_Chase and Ayumi concede to my point and we walk through the bushes. The cry was getting louder causing me to hurry up. Grace was shivering. We reach the source of the sound and the sight was very horrifying. A Growlithe was on the ground with scratches and bights all over it. The second pokemon was a grey and brown one that I recognized as a shiny Rattata. I felt anger brew inside of me as a group of girls and boys around my age with three adults stood laughing. The adults had three Raticate's out and were about to attack again. I felt the others take out their pokeballs and silently call out their pokemon. I gesture for Chase to get my brothers. He didn't want to, but he did as I said. I nod to Ayumi and we walked out of the bushes and stood in front of the hurt pokemon. The ring leader of the group, a guy that was balding and had a greedy look in his eyes, spoke in a greasy, greedy voice, "Hello kiddies move, so we can get on with our demonstration,"_

_"No," I say, "Your hurting pokemon and that's not cool,"_

_"No we're demonstrating what to do with pokemon who are bad," The woman of the group._

_"When a pokemon is bad you chaste it," I growl, "You do not harm it you sicko's."_

_"John, Betty," The last member a man said, "They aren't listening. How about we battle them and take their pokemon for interrupting our lesson,"_

_"Right Dick," Betty said._

_"Alright Raticate's use hyper fang on them," All three called out._

_The Raticate's leaped at us. Grace and Magic quickly get in front of us. I look at Ayumi and nod._

_"Grace dodge and use tackle," I yell._

_"Alright," Grace said._

_"Magic use ember," Ayumi yelled._

_"Right," Magic said._

_Both attacked their opponents, I knew that we wouldn't be able to hold them off long. I just hope that Chase got back soon. Grace cried out as the Hyper fang struck her. I wince as she got loose and limped back over to me. Magic didn't get hurt, so that was a good thing. Grace was breathing hard and I could already tell that she wouldn't last much longer. I catch Ayumi's eye and she nodded._

_"Magic us Tail whip and then aim ember at the Raticate's eyes!" Ayumi yelled._

_"Grace use tackle again and use scratch when you hit the Raticate," I ordered._

_Grace nodded and both she and Magic did as they were bid. The Raticate hit by Magic cried out as it was burned. Grace managed to do a critical hit on her Raticate opponent._

_"Raticate's us Hyper fang again," The trio called out._

_Grace wasn't able to dodge and ended up getting hit. Grace managed to get loose only to fall to the ground out of it. I ran forward and picked her up. I jumped back as Magic ran over. I nod to Ayumi and she takes the fight into her own hands. I felt tears in my eyes as magic got hit by the second Raticate that hadn't been injured at all. Magic yelped in pain, but got out of the Raticate's teeth. Magic limped over to us. I closed my eyes as tears fell down my face. Grace licked my check weakly and said in a tired voice, "We'll be fine, Chase will be back soon with Blaze and Zack,"_

_I nod my head as the battle still raged. Magic was taken out like Grace. Ayumi and I backed out to the injured pokemon and watched as the trio walked towards us menacingly. I close my eyes and held Grace closer when I heard "Flame use Flamethrower," "Thunder use Thunder Fang,"_

_I watch as Flame and Thunder attacked. Chase ran over to us and I knew we were safe. I looked at my friends and then at the injured pokemon. I nod to Ayumi and she walked over to the Rattata. I turned to the Growlithe and bent down. The Growlithe whimpered and growled out, "Stay away human,"_

_"I won't hurt you," I say, "I only want to help you little one,"_

_I could tell she was young. I gently treat what I could on the odd Growlithe. I talked it soothingly through the process. I heard others arrive and the bad people were taken away, but my attention was focused solely on the little one. I found that the little one was a girl and had been taken from her mother when those humans killed her. I tell her about my life, causing her to look at me with admiration. She was fighting sleep._

_"You need to sleep," I say softly._

_"No I don't know what will happen," She said stubbornly._

_"I promise you little one," I say looking her in the eyes, "I will not leave your side. I will be there for you little one. I can promise that it will be easier on you to sleep,"_

_"Promise?" She asked._

_"I promise on my honor and bond with Grace," I say causing her to gasp._

_"My partner would never betray a promise she means and she means it," Grace said._

_The growlithe fell asleep. I look up and everyone was staring at me. The nurse joy that was there quickly helped me out and healed the Growlithe. I didn't leave her side even when I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was in my bed with the Growlithe at my side. the Growlithe woke up a few minutes later and we talked. I gently gave her a bath and we headed down to breakfast. After we ate, I took Growlithe outside and set her down. Growlithe looked at me as I gestured to the woods._

_"You can go and be free, little one," I said and crouched down next to her._

_"What if I wanted to stay?" She asked._

_"You want to stay?" I ask._

_"Yeah, your so nice and accept me. I want to become strong like Grace. Will you let me become one of your pokemon?" She asked._

_I thought it over before nodding. I pulled out a spare pokeball and gently tapped her forehead. She was sucked into the pokeball before I let her out. She glared at the pokeball and said, "I don't like those things,"_

_"I think that one day I will make a pokeball that will be perfect for any pokemon," I say._

_"I'll hold you to that," Grace said._

_"So what should we name you? "I ask, "How about Chance, Flare, Libby, or Ruby?"_

_"I like Libby," She answered._

_Alright Libby welcome to the family," I said._

_Libby tackled me and we played around for hours. That was the day my bond with my pokemon began._

_&&&&_End of flash back&&&&

I woke them up and we bathed before walking down stairs. we headed into the dinning room and ate some lunch. We then headed into the lab where Donny was working on something. Chase and Ayumi met up with us at the door and we walked into the room. The lab was a mess with paper strewn here and there. Donny looked up and grinned.

"Hello Little moon ready to start your journey?" He asked.

"Yeah, but where will we start?" I ask.

"Hm how about in Unova and then work your way to Johto and Kanto and then come back here," Donny suggested.

"What about Kalos?" I ask.

"Hm Kalos won't accept new trainers from there and some idiot representative messed up, so w your going to have to wait," Donny said.

"Alright," I sigh.

"Now here are you Pokedex's, extra pokeballs, pokegear's, running shoes, and everything else," Donny said.

We took the offered stuff and sighed. I look at Donny and ask, "Isn't there some device to make this easier?"

"Nope," Donny said.

"Alright, so Unova's first right?" Chase asked.

"Yup I will contact professor Juniper," Donny said.

"Well go and get ready for the air ship," I say.

We all grab our stuff and exchange numbers and stuff with our family and friends. I look at my Pokedex. The Pokedex was a mix of emerald green and blue. A crescent moon sat in the middle of the whole thing. I scan my pokemon and my friends and families pokemon. I grin as we get on the airship after a few tear filled goodbyes with promises to call. I looked up on the web about the Unova pokemon league and grin, causing my friends to look at me.

"What's up?" Ayumi asked.

"We have a year to get the required badges and such to enter the league and stuff," I told them before asking, "Hey what are you two going to do?"

"I guess we will partner up for this since they only have doubles and singles," Chase said.

"Cool, now of the three starters what pokemon do you want?" I ask.

"I want a Tepig," Chase said.

"I want an Oshawott," Ayumi said.

"Cool I want a Snivy," I say, "We will have the three main starters. I wonder what Donny set the limit of pokemon we can have on our team?"

"Call him," Chase suggested.

"Alright," I say and got out my Pokegear and called him, "Donny?"

"Hello Tsuki was there a problem?" Donny asked.

"No I was just wondering about the number of pokemon we can have in our teams or with us?" I ask.

"You can have up to twelve with you at a time since you have the supplies and such for them," Donny said.

"Thanks Donny," I say.

"No problem," Donny said and hung up.

"We get to have twelve pokemon with us that rocks," Chase said.

"Yeah and now it's the start of our journey," I say.

**That is the end for this and remember what I asked at the top and questions are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: You know it **

**Hello everyone and I thank everyone for their reviews. **

**I thank Sakura Lisel: I know that, but there is a reason for what I wrote. You will find out later.**

**I thank Salllzy: I like writing in 1st person, but in the future there will be diffrent P.o.v's, but I am more comfortable with 1st person. The pairing will come in later and has been decided. I think that you will just have to wait to find out about your last question.**

**Guys I want you to know that as of now I will be accepting advice and such for pokemon and Oc's and such. I also want help with some of the battles and such. Thank you.**

"_Pokemon speech"_

_"_People talking"

"Dex talking"

Chapter 4

We walk into Nuvema town and head towards Juniper's lab. I wonder what the professor will be like. I hope she won't be like that annoying tidy one that visits Donny. I think the guys name was Pine or something. He was an old dude that was for sure. Oh well, looks like we have arrived. We walk into the lab and I felt my eyes twitch. Junipers lab was spotless. I jinxed us, Damn it. I hope the woman isn't too annoying. I really like Donny's way of being crazy and messy because it reminds me of Fred and George when they created stuff. He also had crazy idea's and I knew that if he met them he would find a kindred soul. I can only imagine the chaos we would create with Blaze and Zack by our side. I was taken out of my musings by the professor.

"You are Tsuki Ashferd, Chase Fall, and Ayumi Spring correct?" We nodded, "How is professor Skies?"

"He is fine ma'am," I say.

"Good now I was told that even though you already have a pokemon or two each, you want a starter from this region?" She asked.

We nodded and I kept my facial features schooled. I could only feel irritation at how she was acting. She sounded like we had personally offended her with our desire. I mean we wanted to start out with those three starters, so we wouldn't have to reveal our partners yet. I close my eyes as she went to gather three pokemon. I sighed as she turned back to us.

"Well her they are," She said and released the three starters, "The Oshawott and Snivy are the males. The Tepig is a female. You may choose now,"

We nod and went to our chosen starters. I knelt until I was level with the Snivy. He had jade green eyes and looked at me closely. I held out my hand and placed it palm up. He stared back into my eyes as if searching for something. I spoke softly, "Snivy would you like to travel with me?"

Snivy continued to look in my eyes for a few minutes. When he found what he was looking for, He let out a pleased sigh. He nodded and I picked him up gently. I placed him on my shoulder and looked around. I was the last to speak with my chosen starter. Ayumi had her Oshawott on her shoulder. Chase had his Tepig right next to him. We turned to Juniper and she handed us their pokeballs. We walked out of the lab and headed into the tall grass. We passed through quickly and headed towards a clearing just off the road where we could talk to our pokemon. We stopped and set our pokemon on the ground and watched them. Oshawott looked at us and said, _"I wonder what their going to do,"_

_"Well, so long as they don't harm us I could care less,"_ Snivy said, _"Besides I like my trainer,_"

_"Ya know Snivy I wonder why you like her so much,"_ Tepig said in a snobbish voice, _"It makes me wonder if your not normal. I mean no Snivy acts like you do,"_

Snivy glared and looked at the ground. He didn't comment causing me to wonder why. I nod to my friends and we let our pokemon out. Grace and Libby let out sighs of relief. Libby turned to me and asked indignantly, _"Tsuki why did you leave us in those things?"_

_"They won't understand you,"_ Tepig said, _"Their humans and no humans understand us,"_

"Actually you will find that some humans can hear you," I say, "You shouldn't think like that,"

The three Unova pokemon stare at us in shock. I snort before smiling at Snivy. I place a hand on his head causing him to look at me. He stared at me as I take out my Dex. I tell him, "Snivy I am glad that you like me. I am going to scan you, so I can get our info down and then I am going to name you okay?"

Snivy nods and I scan him and his pokeball with my Dex. The Dex then stated, "Snivy the Grass Snake pokemon. Snivy is a grass type pokemon native to Unova. Snivy is level five and knows Tackle and leer. By being exposed to sunlight makes its movements swifter. It uses vines more adeptly than its hands,"

"Cool," Chase said, "My turn,"

Tepig stood still and stared at Chases Dex. Chase had a dark blue deck with a red leaf on the middle. His Dex stated, "Tepig the Fire Pig Pokemon. Tepig is a fire type native to Unova. Tepig is level five and knows Tackle and Tail whip. It loves to eat roasted berries, but sometimes it gets too excited and burns them to a crisp. It blows fire through its nose. When it catches a cold, the fire becomes pitch-black smoke instead,"

"My turn," Ayumi said and she scanned Oshawott.

Her Dex was a bight spring green with a light pink lily on the middle. Her Dex stated, "Oshawott the Sea Otter Pokemon. Oshawott is a water type native to Unova. Oshawott is level five and knows Tackle and Tail whip. The scallop on its stomach is made from the same elements as claws. It detaches the scallop for use as a scallop on its stomach isn't just used for battle, it can be used to break open hard berries as well,"

"Cool," Chase said.

"Now we name them," I say and look at Snivy, "Would you like to choose from a list I make?"

Snivy nodded making me wonder why he isn't talking. I smile and began to list some names, "We have Salazar, Hebi, Leaf, Jack, and Viper,"

_"I like those names, but could I be named Guardian?"_ Snivy asked.

"Guardian? I like that," I say, "Guardian it is then,"

"Alright Tepig your turn," Chase said, "You can chose from Ruby, Diva, Duchess, or Star,"

_"I like Duchess,"_ Tepig said.

"Alright Duchess," Chase said.

"Alright Oshawott what would you like to be called?" Ayumi asked.

_"How about Kenshi?"_ Oshawott asked.

"Alright then Kenshi it is," Ayumi said.

"Alright now what should we do?" I ask my friends.

"Let's head towards the first gym and start to train our pokemon," Chase said.

"Alright, Guys want to go into your pokeballs?" I ask.

The newest pokemon nod and we put them back in their pokeballs. We head towards the next gym.

**That's it for today.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: You already know the disclaimer so why write it.**

**Hey guys now for the thank yous. I want to thank Lady Kaiki for your review. I want to thank Salllzy for your review. Keep it up guys and any questions will be answered and all that. I am open for a beta, so I won't mess up to badly. I want you to remember that reviews are crack to writers and suggestions are welcome. I am going to only do Black and white 1 not 2 because I only have the first game.  
**

_"Pokemon speech"_

"People talking"

**"Dex talking"**

Chapter 5**  
**

Striaton City appears as we walk out of the forest. We had trained for three days and had gotten our Pokemon's level's up. Here are our teams and levels.

Me:

Grace: Level 16 moves Growl, Tackle, Tail whip, Sand attack, Swift, and quick attack. We were experimenting with a new attack and if I need to I will field test it today.

Libby: level 12 moves Bite, Roar, Ember, leer, and odor sleuth.

Guardian: Level 14 moves Tackle, leer, Vine whip, Wrap, and Growth.

Pidove: Level 8 moves Gust, growl, and leer.

Chase:

Light: Level 16 moves Tackle, leer, charge, and spark.

Duchess: Level 13 moves Tackle, ember, Tail whip, odor sleuth.

Patrat: level 8 moves Tackle, leer, bite, and bind.

Ayumi:

Magic: Level 16 moves Scratch, Tail whip, Ember, Howl.

Kenshi: Level 13 moves Tackle, Tail whip, water gun, water sport, and Focus energy.

Jace: Rattata level 11 moves Tackle, tail whip, Quick attack, Focus energy, bite, Pursuit.

Lillipup: Level 9 moves Tackle, leer, odor sleuth, and bite.

I take a look around the city and smile. I smelt a good smell and look at the others. We were hungry. I walked towards the pokemon center with the others and we had nurse joy look at our pokemon. We ate some lunch and went to some of the shops and stocked up on pokemon food, treats, pokeballs, potions, and medical supplies. I made sure we had everything we would need and smile. We all head outside and head towards the gym. We enter and find that it looked like a restaurant. This place was the source of the smell. We walked up to one of the waiter guys. He was Cilan if my brothers stories were correct. He smiled at us as we approached.

"Hello, how may I help you?" He asked.(I am not good with his speech patterns)

"We would like to battle the gym leaders. I am here for a single battle and my friends are here for a double battle," I stated.

"May I have your names?" He asked.

"I am Tsuki Ashferd and these are my friends Chase Fall and Ayumi spring," I said lightly and smiled warmly at him, "Would you be Cilan?"

"Why yes I am. You don't look like your from around here. Would you please tell me where you came from?" He asked.

"We are from Avalon and I have heard of your brothers and yours antics by my elder adoptive brothers," I say as we walk over to the battle field. Chili and Cress walk over to us.

"Who are your elder brothers?" Chili asked.

"My eldest adoptive brother is Cody Orin. My second elder brothers are twins named Zack and Blaze," I answer.

"This will be a spicy battle then," Chili answered.

"I hope so," I say truthfully.

"Who are we battling?" Chase asked.

"I wish to battle Tsuki," Chili said.

"Alright then Cilan and I shall battle Chase and Ayumi," Cress stated happily.

"Alright then shall we begin?" Chili asked as we walk to our spots.

"Yes please," I say.

The referee guy stood in his place and looked at both of us. He opened his mouth and stated(I can't remember so deal with it,) "This is the battle between Tsuki Ashferd of Avalon and Gym leader Chili of Striaton City. Each of them will use two pokemon and only the challenger can substitute their pokemon. Are you ready? Begin,"

"Let's show our spice, common Lillipup," Chili said and released his first pokemon.

The Lillipup appears and looks around. He barks out, _"Where's the fire? I am ready to go!"_

I giggle and smile, "Your Lillipup is an energetic one. Let's show them the power you hold, Guardian!"

Guardian appears and looks around. He looks at me when he sees the Lillipup.

"I am going to battle it right?" He asked.

"Yup now get ready," I ordered.

"Alright let's get this fire going. Lillipup attack with bite," Chili ordered.

"Guardian dodge it and counter it with Vine whip," I ordered.

Guardian dodged Lillipup and hit it with Vine whip. I quickly ordered him to throw Lillipup towards it's end of the field. Lillipup landed and got up slowly. I smile as Chili pouted slightly.

"I was going to us bite oh well. Lillipup use tackle and then bite," He ordered.

"Doge it and us vine whip then wrap," I ordered.

Guardian barley dodges it and uses Vine whip before using wrap. Lillipup bites causing Guardian to let go. Chili ordered His Lillipup to use tackle and got in a hit. Guardian hit's the ground in front of me.

"Guardian are you okay?" I ask.

He nods and gets up. I order him to tackle then use Vine whip. Guardian does as I ask and hit Lillipup hard. Lillipup couldn't get out of the way and ended getting thrown to Chili's feet. Guardian panted lightly. We watch as Lillipup slowly got up only to fall to the ground. I smile as I hug Guardian.

"Do you want to continue?" I ask.

Guardian thought it over as Chili returned his Lillipup.

_"No I think that's good for now, but may I stay out of my pokeball and watch the battle?"_ He asked.

"I will ask," I say and turn to Chili, "Chili Guardian wishes to stop, but doesn't want to return to his pokeball. May he watch from my side?" I ask.

"Hm alright as long as he doesn't interfere," Chili said.

I nod and set Guardian down at my side. I take out my next pokeball and smile. Chili grabs his and calls out, "Show them your spicy flames, Pansear,"

Pansear appears with a cry. He looks around and asks, "Where's the opponent Chili? I want to show them my flames,"

I take out my Dex and the Dex scans Pansear. My Dex states, **" Pansear the High Temp Pokemon. When it is angered, the temperature of its head tuft reaches 600° F. It uses its tuft to roast berries. This Pokemon lives in caves in volcanoes. The fire within the tuft on its head can reach 600° F. Very intelligent, it roasts berries before eating them. It likes to help people."**

I smile as I take Graces pokeball and release her, "Show them your Graceful style, Grace,"

Grace let out a cry of delight. She stretched lightly as gaps echoed around the room. Chili broke the sudden silence and asked, "What is that?"

"She is a shiny Eevee and I have had her for since I was 4 years old. She is my first pokemon and partner," I say proudly, "Now I hope this doesn't stop us from battling?"

"No this just increased the spice," Chili said, "Pansear use Incinerate on Eevee,"

"Grace dodge and use Tackle before using swift," I order.

Grace dodged and tackled Pansear. Holding down Pansear, Grace released a barrage of Swift. She quickly dodged a barrage of Furry swipes. I wince as Chili's Pansear managed to hit Grace with an Incinerate and then a lick. She jumped back to my side of the field and panted.

"Grace are you alright?" I ask.

_"Yeah,_" She answered.

"Let's use that new move we were working on," I say.

_"alright,"_ She answered.

"Alright Grace use Hidden Tail," I order.

"I've never heard of that move," Everyone, but my friends say.

Graces body glows a bright white. Her tail glows with Iron tail mixed with Psychic. She hit Pansear hard and caused it to crash into the ground in front of Chili. Chili and his brothers gasp before Chili asked, "What was that move?"

"The move Hidden Tail two moves in one. The move Iron Tail is the tail part of the move. Hidden power is the Hidden part. The iron tail is influenced by whatever move hidden power becomes. This time it was influenced by Psychic. I created it and this is the first time we field tested it," I say and look at my partner, "Grace you alright?"

Grace nodded and got ready for it Pansear continued. Pansear got up and was ready. I smiled and ordered, "Grace use quick attack with Swift,"

She does as ordered and hit's Pansear with a barrage of swift. This proved to much for Pansear and knocked him out. Pansear fell to the ground with a thump.

"Pansear is unable to battle, Tsuki of Avalon is the winner," The referee stated.

"Good job guys," I stated and hugged Grace and Guardian.

I turn to chili and walk over to him. He returned his Pansear and looked at me with a smile, "That was sure a spicy match and you truly deserve the Trio badge,"

I take the badge and give Chili a hug.

"Thank you for the good battle and I agree the battle was a good one," I say.

We get off the field and the others get on. The battle was quicker and ended in favor of Chase and Ayumi. They didn't use any combo moves, but did really well. We headed out with a promise to eat at their cafe when we were near there again. We were on our way again and this time we were heading towards Nacrene City and Lenora.

**That's all for now and I wouldn't mid some suggestions for battles and such, so please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: You already know the disclaimer so why write it. **

** A beta might be a good thing to give me, so I ask that you please think it over and give me one. I also hope you know that reviews are helpful to us writers and**** Guys any idea's would be good too and Oc's are welcome. I want to thank Lady Kaiki for your review. I also want you to know that I will be glossing over the other regions and a surprise will happen. Now Please note that Tsuki was 10 when she started her journey, but she is more mature then a normal 10 year old. She will be 19 when she leaves this world to return to the Hp world. **

"_Pokemon speech"_

_"_People talking"

**"Dex talking"**

Chapter: Nacrene City, Lenora, Evolution's, a new partner.

Nacrene city was a nice place. The city was diffrent, but really cool. I shake my head and smile as Guardian stood next to me. He was going to evolve soon and Grace was as well. Libby was waiting for Grace to evolve before she wanted to evolve. My Pidove had evolved into Tranquill. He was out delivering male back home. I couldn't stop the sigh that passed my lips as Duchess started to complain. I gave Chase a look and he nodded. He put her back in her pokeball causing us to let out sighs of relief.

"Your Tepig is very annoying," I stated lightly.

"I know, but you know how the closer the pokemon get to evolving the more snappish they become," Chase said.

"Chase Blaze's Tepig didn't do that when she was close to evolving," I pointed out.

"You know it depends on the personality of the pokemon," Chase retorted.

"True," I conceded to his point, "Wow Chase that was the first time you one upped me,"

He smiled proudly before getting my meaning. He let out a loud hey and started to chase me. I ran towards the pokemon center and ended up colliding with a warm brick wall. Wait brick walls aren't soft nor are they warm. Then that mean, oops. I stumble back only to feel a callused hand steady me. I open my eyes and look to see golden-icy blue eyes. I stare into those eyes that were dragon like only they held an amount of warmth not often seen in dragons. Chase ran up and yelled, "Are you okay Tsuki?"

I shake my head to clear it and turn to my friends.

"Yeah I'm fine," I answer and turn back to the Golden eyed person.

He had red hair that spiked and was dressed in (Lance's outfit). I swallow hard and smile at him apologetically, " I am sorry for running into you,"

"That's fine though may I ask your name?" He asked.

"My name is Tsuki Ashferd and these are my friends Chase and Ayumi. What is your name?" I ask.

"My name is Lance Blackthorn," He said, "May I ask about where your going in such a hurry?"

"We were heading to the pokemon center and then going to battle Lenora," I answered lightly, "Where would you be headed?"

"I was headed for the pokemon center as well," Lance said, "Would you like to join me?"

"Sure why not," We answered.

We walk into the pokemon center and give our pokemon to nurse joy to watch over. We head to the cafeteria and order some food. While we wait, we start to talk.

"So Lance where are you from?" Chase asked.

"I'm from Black thorn city. I'm surprised you didn't know," Lance said in a shocked voice.

"I think I know why," I say remembering something about champions, "Your the champion of both Johto and Kanto correct?"

"Yes," He answered lowly.

"I remember from what my adoptive brothers said," I shrug, "I guess your in Unova to visit Opelucid City and see the dragon pokemon?"

"Yes who are your adoptive brothers?" He asked.

"Cody, Blaze, and Zack Orin of Avalon," I say causing him to stare at me in shock.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah," I answer, "So did you just stop here on your way to Opelucid City?"

"Yes, but I was also going to see Lenora," Lance answered as our food came.

"Your here to study dragon pokemon, legend and lore?" I take a guess.

"Why yes I am," Lance said in surprise, "How did you know?"

"Any dragon pokemon lover, master, and trainer comes here to learn more about the pokemon," I say remembering what I was taught, "Our Dragon master, Mira told us about this part of the aspiring dragon master's training. I also assume that you will be coming to Avalon one day to take the test of flames?"

"Yes," Lance answered.

"Would you like to come with us to meet Lenora?" I ask,

"Yes I would like to," Lance said.

We eat our food and talk more about ourselves. Lance found out that I didn't know who my mother was, but I knew that she was from Johto and owned a perfume school. He said that there were a few perfume schools, but the gym leader Erika had the best one. I nod and smile in thanks. We soon got our pokemon and went into the guy. We entered and a woman appeared. She smiled lightly at seeing and Lance and walked foreward, "Hello again Lance are you here to read some of our dragon lore and legend?"

"Yes Lenora, but I also wish to watch these three trainers battle you," Lance said.

"You three are challengers?" She asked.

"Yes I wish to go one on one with you. They wish to do a double battle," I answer.

"That's doable, but your will have to chose between yourselves about which of you will battle against me today and which will battle against me tomorrow," Lenora said.

"I will battle today if that's alright with you guys?" I ask.

"alright, but the next city Chase and I will go first," Ayumi said.

"Alright," I say and turn to Lenora, "Shall we?"

"Follow me," Lenora said.

(The test was the same as with Ash)

"Good job with my test now let's battle," Lenora said.

"I hope your battling style is as unique as my brothers said it was," I say.

"Your brothers?" She asked.

"Yes my elder adoptive brothers Cody, Blaze, and Zack Orin," I say.

"Your name is Tsuki Ashferd correct?" She asked.

"Yes how did you know?" I ask.

"Chili told us Unova Gym leaders to expect you and your friends. I promise that this battle will be one that you won't forget," Lenora declared.

"This battle is between the Nacrene City gym leader Lenora and Tsuki Ashferd of Avalon," The referee said, "This is a two on two battle and the winner is declared when one side loses both their pokemon. The challenger is permitted to switch their pokemon. Let us begin!"

"Alright common out Herdier," Lenora said.

Herdier came out with a bark and looked around,_ "Lenora it's time to battle!"_

"I love your Herdier," I say with a smile, "I hope She can stand up to my Guardian, Show them the power you hold Guardian!"

Guardian appeared and looked around. He saw the Herdier and looked at me, "I'm battling the evolved for of Lillipup,"

I nod and smile, "You'll do great Guardian,"

He gave me a smile and got ready. Lenora looked at Guardian and asked, "Why doesn't he act like a regular Snivy?"

"He is a unique Snivy and chose the name of Guardian. He will guard those he loves no matter what," I say, "Now who will make the first move?"

"I'll go first," Lenora said, "Herdier use Takedown,"

"Dodge it and use vine whip!" I order.

Guardian dodges it and lands a vine whip. Herdier waited for Lenora to give her more orders.

"Herdier use leer and then Takedown," She ordered.

"Guardian Dodge and use Leaf tornado combined with tackle," I order.

Guardian was hit by the leer before ending up getting hit by the Takedown. Guardian got up slowly and did as I ordered. Lenora and I ordered our pokemon to repeat it. Guardian struggled as he got up.

"Guardian I know you can do it," I yell, "I know you have it in you, so common Guardian!"

Guardian looked at me and yelled,_ "I won't back down!"_

He began to glow. He shape changed before her became a Servine. Guardian looked around before asking, _"What just happened?"_

"You Evolved Guardian," I cheered, "Let's win this!"

_"Alright,_" Guardian said.

"Guardian let's check out your Dex entry and see if you have any new moves," I say before looking at Lenora, "If that's okay with you?"

"It is this will just make the battle more interesting," Lenora said.

I take out my Dex and pointed it at Guardian. My Dex then stated, "Servine the Grass Snake pokemon. It moves along the ground as if sliding. Its swift movements befuddle its foes, and it then attacks with a vine whip. They avoid attacks by sinking into the shadows of thick foliage. They retaliate with masterful whipping techniques. When it gets dirty, its leaves can't be used in photosynthesis, so it always keeps itself clean,"

I look down the moves list before shaking my head. I look at Guardian and he nods. "We're ready," I say looking at Lenora.

"Alright let's continue with Takedown Herdier!" Lenora ordered.

"Guardian use Magical leaf and and Leaf tornado," I order.

Magical leaf and leaf tornado merge causing the magical leaves to go faster and the normal leaves to gain some of the properties of Magical leaf. The attack hit's Herdier hard and sends her to her trainers feet. She tries to get up only to fall to the ground. I cheer and hug Guardian. Guardian leans into me before walking back onto the field. I look at him with concern, "Are you sure Guardian?"

_"Yes Tsuki I want to battle for as long as I am able,"_ He stated calmly.

"Alright my friend get ready," I say.

"Let's Go Watchog!" Lenora said.

Watchog appears with a cry. He saw Guardian and got ready, _"A Servine how lovely,"_

_"The only thing lovely about me is my trainer,"_ Guardian retorted.

It seemed that Guardian had changed for the better by evolving. I shake my head and ordered, "Guardian use Magical Tornado,"

He did as I asked and hit Watchog. Lenora ordered, "Use Retaliate!"

Retaliate hit causing Guardian to fly back. Guardian landed with a thump and was unconscious. "Guardian," I call as the referee stood.

"Tsuki of Avalon please choose your next pokemon," He called.

I nodded and took out Guardian's pokeball. He opened his eyes and asked, _"Did we win?_"

"No you got hit hard and got knocked unconscious. Rest my friend there will be future battles," I ordered softly.

_"I'm sorry,"_ He said.

"It's alright besides you did your best, That is all that matters to me," I say gently and kiss the top of his head, "Sleep,"

I return him to his pokeball and take out Grace's. Grace appeared and caused the same reaction as before. She looked around and asked, "_Where is Guardian?"_

"He got knocked out after evolving. Grace it's your turn to play," I say.

_"Then I will win for the both of us!"_ She promised.

"Let's Continue," I say.

"Alright Watchog use Crunch," Lenora ordered.

"Grace dodge and use Hidden Tail," I ordered.

Grace dodges it and her tail did the same thing it always does only this time her tail was surrounded by a dark aura that ended up forming into a ball. Everyone was so shocked that Lenora didn't order her Watchog to dodge. Watchog look a direct hit and flew back. Grace jumped back over to me and panted lightly.

"You used Shadow ball this time Grace good job on not losing control," I say, "Get ready Watchog is getting up,"

Watchog got up stiffly. Lenora smiled lightly and ordered, "Watchog use Crunch,"

"Grace Dodge-," I was cut off by Watchog appearing in front of Grace and using Crunch.

Grace let out a cry and tried to get out of the strong hold. I quickly ordered her to use Tail whip and then bite. She did as I asked and Watchog was distracted by Grace's tail and dropped it's grip on Grace when Grace bit her. Watchog shook Grace off and Grace fell to the ground panting. She struggled to get up and looked at Watchog who was't that tired. I tried to think about what to do.

"Common Grace you can do it. Remember we're counting on you!" I yelled.

Grace took a deep breath and got up with new strength. She growled out, _"I won't give up Tsuki is counting on me along with the others. I won't lose!"_

Watchog snorted and said, "You little runt you won't win. You should just give up."

_"Never! I haven't ever given up and now is not the time to give up!"_ Grace growled out and looked at me, _"I'm ready for your instruction Tsuki, let's win this!"_

"Alright Grace use Tackle and then Bite while dodging any attack they throw at you," I order.

She nodded and did just that. Lenora tried to hit Grace with her attacks only for them to fall short. Grace was quick to use the same moves two times in a row striking at diffrent places. Watchog managed to hit Grace with a Crunch before throwing her off of it. "Grace!" I cry out.

Grace panted tiredly as she limped over to my side of the field. She looked so Tired that I couldn't help, but want to give up. I shook my head and look at her with a sad smile, "Grace there's always tomorrow my friend. I won't endanger your heath for a battle,"

"No I can't. I made a promise and I won't break it. This isn't just about me, but it's about Guardian as well. I will win this for our team!" Grace yelled.

She was surrounded by light and her form changed. Everyone gasped as the light died down. Grace was a pokemon that I didn't know about. I took out my Dex and scanned her. My Dex stated, **"Espeon, The Sun pokemon. Its fur has the look and feel of velvet. The orb on its forehead glows when it uses psycho-power. Its fur is so sensitive, it can sense minute shifts in the air and predict the weather. It uses the fine hair that covers its body to sense air currents and predict its enemy's reading air currents, it can predict things such as the weather or its foe's next move."**

"What, but she doesn't look like a normal Espeon?" Chase asked.

Grace had pure white fur instead of purple. The orb on her forehead was blue not red. Grace also had a golden ring around her middle. Grace looked around and turned to me. Her voice was still hers only whispery quality, _"Tsuki is there a problem?"_

"No my Graceful one, but your even more unique now," I say.

_"I like Unique. Now may we continue?"_ She asked.

I nodded and scroll down the list of her moves. I smile and look at Lenora, "Shall we?"

"Yes, ethm. This is truly a unique pokemon you have. Let's get back onto the battle," Lenora said, "Watchog use Crunch!"

"Grace dodge it and use Psybeam," I order.

Grace dodged it with ease and hit Watchog with a powerful Psybeam. Watchog stood shakily and stood at the ready only to start to sway. Lenora growled under her breath.

"Your Psybeam only had a 10% chance of confusing my Watchog and did just that. Watchog use crunch!" She ordered.

Watchog ran awkwardly towards Grace. Grace lept out of the way and watched as Watchog hit the wall. Watchog banged it's head on the wall. I call out, "Grace use tackle and knock it out with another Psybeam."

Grace did just that and hit Watchog with a tackle before doing a point blank Psybeam. Grace jumped out of the dust and landed with a soft chime coming from the ring. We wait with baited breath as the dust cleared. The dust cleared and Watchog was out of there. The referee then declared, "Winner Tsuki Ashferd of Avalon!"

I cheer with my friends and hug grace close. Grace purred and climbed up to my shoulder. Her golden ring glinted nicely in the light. We walk over to Lenora and smiled.

"you deserve this badge Tsuki. I wish you luck with your journey. I hope your friends will provide another good challenge," She said handing over the badge.

"I hope so as well," I say.

"We will," Chase said.

"Yeah and even if we don't win we'll give you one hard battle," Ayumi said.

I smile at my friends and walk out of the gym. We leave Lenora at the entrance and make our way to the pokemon center. Nurse Joy accepted my pokemon and took special care of Grace. We sat down at a table and ordered some food.

"That battle was a great one," Lance said.

"I'm glad. I was worried for Grace," I said.

"Pokemon battles come with a risk and not many take into account of their Pokemon's wants and needs. This battle shows that your a good trainer and I hope your heart is always the same," Lance said.

I noticed that my friends weren't there and asked, "Where did the others go?"

"Their probably going to train for a while before coming back," Lance answered.

"Probably," I sigh before I think of something, "Lance tell me about your family and your pokemon,"

With that we settle in for the wait. Lance shared his stories of family and I share mine. I smile a true smile as we talk more about our starters. My pokemon are soon returned to me with a warning from nurse joy to contact my professor about Grace. I nod and said that I would. I turn to Lance and found that he was staring at me, "What?" I ask.

"Not many take nurse joys advice when it comes to shiny pokemon," He said.

"I'm not like that and I completely trust Donny," I said lightly.

"Donny?" He asked.

"Donny is professor Skies," I say.

"Oh," He said.

"hey guys," Chase said.

"We were training, what about you guys?" Ayumi asked.

"Talking about ourselves," We answer together.

"Alright well Lance are you going to watch us battle Lenora?" Chase asked.

"Sure why not," Lance answered.

Chase cheered and we all got rooms in the pokemon center. I call Donny on the video phone.

"Hello," Donny said and saw me, "What's up Tsuki?"

"Grace evolved along with Guardian," I said.

"Well that's good, but what's wrong?" He asked.

"she evolved like a normal evolution, but her colors are diffrent from normal shiny evolution's and well could you take a look at her?" I ask.

"Hm alright, I will have to meet you in the next gym city though. How are Chase and Ayumi?" Donny asked.

"Their fine and are going to battle Lenora tomorrow," I say.

"Alright well I will see you when you get to Castelia City," He said.

"Alright see you then," I say.

I walk back to my room and curl up to sleep. Sleep however proves to be elusive, so I get up and head to the roof. I sat under the full moon and stare at the moon. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I thought of Remus and the others. Pain sang through me as I thought of everyone and cursed Dumbledore, Umbridge, Fudge, Ron, Ginny, Voldemort, Pettigrew, and Bellatrix. I hear the door open and swipe at my tears. I turn to see Lance as he took a seat next to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Now that's bull shit. I have a little sister and female friends who act the same way," He retorted.

"I can't tell you," I say.

"You can trust me," Lance said.

I felt that I could, but I had just met him today. I can't, but I wanted to. Why is it so confusing?

"Lance I can't," I say.

"Why?" He asked.

"We just met today and even though I feel like I can trust you. I can't say it. Maybe one day, but not today." I say.

"Alright, but why are you on the roof?" He asked.

"It helps me deal with my emotions. When I'm confused or feel like the weight of the world is on my shoulders. I either go to a body of water or to the highest place I can and sit there. The sounds of nature and all that help me and lift my burden for a little while. I can't wait until I have a dragon type," I admit and sigh, "Wow That's kinda awkward isn't it?"

"No, but why do you want a dragon type?" He asked and at my raised eyebrow he holds up his hands, "I mean everyone likes the power and stuff, but you seem, I don't know diffrent."

"Yeah, but you'll think it's stupid," I turning away.

"I won't I promise," He said.

"I heard from master Mira and the others that nothing beats a flight on a dragon type," I say, "My adoptive mother Monica is a firm supporter of that. Ashtay used to take me out when I was troubled. She found out what I told you and took me out on her Dragonite's back to help me calm down. The feeling is like nothing else in the world. I think that that's what it feels like to have wings,"

Lance was quiet for a while before he got up. He held out his hand and I stared at it in confusion.

"Just take my hand," He said.

I took his hand and got up. He took out a pokeball and let out the pokemon inside. The pokemon was a beautiful Dragonite. He then stood next to it and called out a second one. He turned to me and asked, "Do you trust me?"

I thought it over and nodded. He smiled and pulled me over to the first Dragonite. The Dragonite sniffed my hand before nuzzling me. He helped me onto the Dragonite's back and then got onto the other Dragonite's back. He grinned at me and asked, "Ready?"

I nod in excitement. He signals them and we take off. The feeling was amazing. It was as good as I remember and it felt so much better then riding a broom. We fly for an hour before we land. Lance recalls them and we head inside. I give him a hug as we reach Ayumi's and my room. I place a hand on the door and smiled softly at him.

"Thank you I needed that," I say truthfully.

"Your welcome and that was much better with another person," He said.

"I'm happy and Lance?" I say as he turned away.

"What?" He asked turning back.

I kissed him on the cheek quickly and open my door.

"Goodnight," I say.

I dive under the covers and place a hand on my heart. I had just kissed a guy I had only known for a day, but it felt like years. I shake my head and fall asleep hearing a giggle. I was too tired to think about it and fell into my dream world where everyone was together and got along.

&&&&Time skip next morning&&&

I got up and showered. I gave my partners bathes and then dried off. I got dressed and gave Ayumi the all clear to use the bathroom. I Brush my hair until it's silky and easy to move through. This was another perk of being a girl. My hair was tame and hardly was trouble. Ayumi get's out and we got down to breakfast. I sit down next to Lance and eat my breakfast. I struggled not to blush the entire time. We then head to the gym and Chase and Ayumi completed the puzzle. Lenora asked if I wanted to take a look at Unova history and all that. I nodded and read some books about the legendary pokemon native to Unova. I put them back and felt a hand on my shoulder. I spin around and found that it was Lance. I gulp and say, "Hey,"

"What's up with you today Tsuki?" He asked.

"I-I'm embarrassed," I mumble.

He shook his head and put his books back.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed Tsuki," He said turning back to me.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well it's normal behavior of girls to give guys kisses on the cheek when their your age," Lance said.

I snort at that and asked, "Who told you that?"

"My dad," Lance said.

I roll my eyes, "Oh well anyway let's just forget it happened okay. I was very vulnerable at the time okay?" I ask.

"Sure," Lance said softly.

"Let's go and see how Chase and Ayumi are doing," I suggested.

He nodded and we walked into the room. Magic was on the field with Duchess. Duchess was thrown back and landed hard only to get up and glow. She evolved just as magic ended the fight with a well placed ember to Watchog and Herdier. Magic evolved in Braixen. Duchess evolved into Pignite. Lenora shook hands with Chase and Ayumi before we walked outside the gym. We walked to the pokemon center and Healed up our pokemon. We stocked up on our supplies before we met in front of the pokemon center. Lance had one of his Dragonite's out and stood next to her.

"well this is goodbye for now," Lance said.

"Hey Lance promise that we will battle each other when we see each other again," Chase said.

"Alright," Lance agreed.

"Well we better get going," I say.

"Tsuki!" Lance suddenly yelled.

"Wha-" I turn sharply only to get a kiss on the cheek.

Lance flew off on his Dragonite without further adue. I held my cheek lightly as nurse Joy walked out of the pokemon center. She held a box in her hand with a ribbon on it. She walked over to me and smiled lightly.

"Lance asked me to give this to you before you left," She said, "He said that this was a promise to meet again."

I take the box and Nurse Joy left. I open the box and stared in shock. An Egg sat in the box. The egg was a deep black with a red flame design on it. I stared at it in shock as a card fell out of the box. I set the egg in my bag which was thankfully ready for any egg I would get. The note read:

Tsuki,

I hope you accept my gift and meet me again.

Lance.

My eye twitched and I yell at the spot in the sky, "Lance when I see you again I will kill you!"

My friends laugh and we head out. My face was covered in a cherry red blush.

**That is the end for this and remember what I asked at the top and questions are welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: You already know the disclaimer so why write it.**

**Hey guys now for the thank yous. I want to thank BlueAmberLight for your review. I want to thank lynnsophie12 for your review. Keep it up guys and any questions will be answered and all that. I am open for a beta, so I won't mess up to badly. I want you to remember that reviews are crack to writers and suggestions are welcome. The response is so amazing and I have to thank you all. Now I want to say that I may or may not be doing the other regions due to not remembering them that well.  
**

_"Pokemon speech"_

"People talking"

**"Dex talking"**

Chapter 7**  
**

I let out a sigh as we continue to walk towards the city of Castelia City. Donny was waiting there for us. I close my eyes when I hear a light crack. I look around and try to find where it was coming from. My friends look at me with raised eyebrows.

"Thought I heard something," I answer the unspoken question.

I get nods and we continue. I had to wonder why I was the only one to hear it. It was like my sense's were on overdrive. Ever since the full moon, my sense's had been going crazy and my dreams were becoming more vivid. I couldn't find out why. I was taken from my thoughts by another crack; this time though the others heard it as well.

"What was that?" Chase asked.

"I don't know," I answer.

We pause and look around. There was nothing, so we continued to walk. I hear a faint roaring sound and pause.

"What's up?" Ayumi asked.

"I think I hear some cars," I say, "Check the map,"

Chase takes out the map and found that we were near Skyarrow bridge. We continue on when the crack sounded again. We look around when my eyes catch something that was under a bush. I walk over and found that small egg rested on the ground. The egg was a beautiful golden color with pure black stripes, white spot, and a whitish ring with blue lightning bolts on it. The egg was making the cracking sounds. I pick it up and gasp as the egg glowed softly. I turn back to my friends and they stare at me. A second cracking sound was heard and joined by a third. We all turned and found two more eggs. The first was a brownish-gold with brown spots. The second was a deep white almost silver color with black spots. Chase picked up the brownish gold one and Ayumi picked up the dark white one. We look at each other as the eggs gave another crack.

"We need to get to the pokemon center quickly," Chase said.

"Yeah," Ayumi and I said.

"Let's go then," Chase said.

We put the eggs into our bags and hurried. We didn't pay attention to the Skyarrow bridge's view as we ran over it. I had the smart idea to use our bike's. We quickly passed over the bridge and made it to the pokemon center. We got off our bike's and put them back. We enter the pokemon center and not seeing Donny we walked over to nurse Joy.

"Welcome to Castelia City pokemon center, how may we help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"We need to have our pokemon checked and also have the eggs we found checked," I say.

"Where are the eggs you found?" Nurse Joy asked as we gave her our pokemon.

We take off our bags and give her the three eggs. I had a sudden thought and took out the egg Lance gave me.

"This egg was given to me by a new friend and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind checking it as well," I said.

"Of course, your the first group of trainers that have asked me to do this in a few years," Nurse Joy said.

"Why's that?" I ask.

"Well it used to be common place around here, but due to an accident involving an arrogant trainer," Nurse Joy sighed, "The egg that was being checked was broken and the trainer blamed my sister and the rest is history,"

"That's wrong!" Chase yelled.

"I know, but it happens," Nurse Joy sighed, "I will be back in a few minutes,"

We take a seat in the waiting area and I lay my head onto my hands and sigh. Chase sat there fuming with Ayumi glaring at the ceiling. I can't blame them. I hated it too, but there was nothing we could do. The way the guy blamed that nurse Joy reminded me of Ronald. I felt an anger rise up inside of me at that thought. Ronald Weasley was the most arrogant person I knew. Draco would have been a much better friend. I felt a hand on my shoulder calming me and look up into the grey eyes of Donny. He gave me a small smile causing me to smile back.

"Hello Donny," I greeted him.

"Hello little moon," He greeted and gave me a hug.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Just something that reminded me of something," I answered vaguely.

"Oh uh well shall we take a look at your pokemon?" Donny suggested.

"We are having them looked over by the Nurse Joy," I said.

"Actually here are your pokemon and the eggs," Nurse Joy said walking over.

We take our pokemon back before we each pick up our egg, or in my case, Eggs. I settle the egg Lance gave me into my back pack and held the egg I found in my hands. Nurse Joy smiled at us and said, "Each of them have a full bill of health and those eggs you found are going to hatch really soon, now I will be at the desk if you need any help."

"Wait Nurse joy may I use one of your back rooms?" Donny asked.

"Of course professor Skies I'll have Audino show you to one of them," Nurse Joy said.

Nurse Joy called over an Audino before leaving for the desk. We follow the Audino into one of the rooms. The rooms was like a basic doctors office only for pokemon. Donny thanked the Audino before turning to us and said, "Alright show me Grace,"

"Common out Grace," I say.

_"Whats going on Tsuki?"_ Grace questioned as she appeared.

"I just wanted you to be checked on by Donny to make sure that Ring of your won't hurt you," I say.

_"alright,"_ She said.

"Good now Grace please be still while I take a look," Donny ordered.

We watched as Donny poked and probed the ring and the skin around the ring. He would occasionally say, "Hm interesting," or, "It's not attached,". He turned to us and said, "I will try to remove the ring."

He grabbed the ring and tugged, causing Grace to cry out. He quickly stopped and I rushed over from my place on the wall. I pulled her to my chest and glared at Donny.

"Tsuki I didn't know that it would hurt her since the ring isn't attached," Donny said holding his hands up.

"what do you think it is?" Ayumi asked.

I continued to cuddle Grace closer and murmur reassurances to her. Donny sighed and started to pace, "I can't tell though I have some guesses, but if their correct then there is more going on then we know. Something big is going to happen, Something that's going to change Avalon and probably the whole world,"

We all look at him sharply at that. I was suddenly reminded of the prophesy that I had never heard. I wondered what fate was playing now. I shiver at the thought. Donny sighed again and looked at me.

"Tsuki would you be willing to Evolve Libby?" He asked.

"Only if she's willing," I answer.

"Ask her then," Donny retorted.

I take out Libby's pokeball and call her out. She looked around in confusion before looking at me.

"Libby would you like to evolve?" I ask.

_"Yes now that Grace has evolved, but why ask now?"_ She questioned.

"Something has come up," I say.

I take out the fire stone I had in my bag with gloved hands. It was a little known fact that elemental Stone's like fire stones act like their elements when touched. I hand the stone to Libby who eats it quickly and eagerly. She glowed before growing and changing. When the glow faded she stood proudly. I took out my Dex. My Dex said, **"Arcanine the Legendary Pokemon evolved form of Growlithe. Its proud and regal appearance has captured the hearts of people since long sight of it running over 6,200 miles in a single day and night has captivated many people.**"

Libby was just like the Dex showed only a pure white where she should be orange, Deeper black stripes, and a silverish white where the tan was supposed to be. Her eyes were their normal color. I walk around her until I found something surprising. She like Grace had a ring only it was around her neck and was a light silver color with red and black flame designs. I pointed it out to Donny and he walks over. He looked at the ring and sighed.

"well this only further proves that my theory is true," Donny said.

"What do ya mean?" Chase asked.

"I have to research it and when I find the answer I will inform you," Donny says looking at me, "I need to get back,"

"Wait don't you want to see us battle the gym leader?" Ayumi asked.

"As much as I want to I can't. I would have if those rings hadn't appeared. I have to get back to my lab," Donny said.

I return my pokemon and we walk towards the pokemon center doors. We reach the outside before Donny turns to us again.

"Be careful okay and Tsuki?" Donny asked.

"Yeah," I say.

"Your brothers said that they hope your getting strong because they can't wait to have a battle with you, so you better get strong," Donny said chuckling, "Also your Ashtay says that if she finds that you haven't been taking care of yourself she will make sure you never leave the castle again. Kane says that he wishes you well and congratulates you on getting the first two badges,"

"Thanks for telling us Donny," I say.

"Yeah, well We should get going and good luck," Donny said, "Let's go Time!"

With a cry of relief Donny's Flygon appears. Time was a normal Flygon. We waved as they went off. I smile as they disappear before I look at my friends.

"Why don't we go and find the gym?" I suggested.

"Alright, hey what do you think the eggs will hatch into?" Chase asked.

"I have no clue, but I get the feeling that their special," I say, "Hey when do you think Tranquil will be back?"

"Hm he should be here at any time why?" Ayumi asked.

"He would be a good pokemon for this battle," I say.

"So are you going to follow us to the gym before wandering off while we battle?" Chase teasingly asked.

"Maybe," I say shrugging.

"Hm you tend to do that a lot Suki," Ayumi said.

"I guess it's just that watching a battle is boring unless it's important like it's against the champion or something," I admit.

"Well go ahead, but you have to meet the gym leader with us," Chase said.

"Fine," I say.

We find the gym after searching for an hour and walk inside. We make it past the maze with ease before we stand before the gym leader. He raised an eyebrow at the three of us.

"Hello I am Burgh the leader of this gym," He introduced himself.

"My names Tsuki Ashferd and these are my friends Chase Fall and Ayumi Spring," I say, "We wish to battle you however I will be battling you tomorrow and Chase and Ayumi will be battling you today," I say.

"Hm alright," Burgh says, "I accept your challenges,"

"Great see you guys later," I say.

I walk out of the gym and hear Burgh ask my friends, "Where's she going?"

"She isn't comfortable with watching battle unless their really cool," Chase said, "She isn't able to be still for very long, so she likes to wonder around and busy herself while she waits."

I smile at that. Chase with a his little quirks was a true friend. He would always be there for us. I shake my head with a bemused smile. Time to find something to do in this city. Hm I wonder if they have any perfume school here. I'll head back to the pokemon center and ask nurse Joy.

&&&Thirty minutes later&&&

Nurse Joy was happy to give me directions to the school. I walk inside and was hit by the scents and smells of the school. I walk to the desk and ring the bell. A girl with green hair appeared. She was tall and had blue eyes. She smiled at me and asked, "Welcome to madam Lina's perfume school how can I help you?"

"Hi I am on my pokemon journey and would like to learn how to make perfume," I say, "My mother was a perfume maker from what I remember and I would like to learn how to make them myself."

"Hm well have to see madam Lina before we let you," The girl said, "My names Tina and may I ask about your journey?"

"Sure well..." I say and tell her about my journey.

We soon reach a classroom where a bunch of cauldrons sat. Student's stood over the cauldrons and mixed in ingredients. It reminded me of potions only you didn't drink them. We reached the front of the room where a stern woman stood. She had long black hair and black eyes. She reminded me of both Snape and Mcgonagall. She looked up and said, "Tina who is this and why did you bring her here?"

"Her name is Tsuki Ashferd and she wishes to get a basic understanding of making perfume while she is in the city," Tina said.

"Ms. Ashferd why should I allow this?" Madam Lina asked.

"I wish to learn in order to maybe remember more about my mother and to create perfume," I say, "My mother from what I remember used to say that perfume when made correctly has the power to calm pokemon, particularly baby pokemon when their distressed. I also think that it would be a good skill to have while on my journey,"

She stared at me and I could tell she was looking for my resolve. I stared right back with a determined look. She smiled a soft smile as she turned to her students.

"I will be back, so don't do anything stupid," She said.

"Yes Master," They answered.

We walk out of the room and into a room full of ingredient's. There was an empty cauldron in front of a big shelf with a counter next to it. The counter held vials of liquid with clear labels on them. Madam Lina turned to me and said, "Every perfume maker has the same bases that they use to combine ingredients. I use a variety of pokemon and plants to make my perfume's. Now I will show you how to make the base and you must chose your signature base ingredient to use,"

With that she showed me how to make the base. I chose few lose hairs from Grace and Libby as my base.

"Odd no one has had two pokemon as a base," Madam Lina commented.

"Well I like being unique," I say with a shrug.

We wait a few minutes before she asked for me to choose a few ingredients to make the perfume. I walk along the shelves before I pick up the Bidoof fang along with Bibarel fur. I also pick up a Taillow feather and a Swellow feather. I walk back over to madam Lina and show her what I chose.

"My, my a fang from a Bidoof along with the fur from after it evolved. The same with the Taillow and Swellow feathers. Interesting," She said.

"Wow," I say.

"Alright dear put them in the cauldron and I will show you what to do," Madam Lina said.

I did as she asked and put in the Bidoof fang first. I look at her causing her to tilt her head.

"What's wrong dear?" She asked.

"What's next?" I ask.

"You put in your next ingredients," She said.

"I have a feeling that I shouldn't," I say.

"Hm alright then when you feel like you should put them in," Madam Lina said.

She shows me how to stir and everything before long we're done. We let the cauldron simmer and watch as it changes colors. The liquid turned white then blue then brown then red in the same order I placed my ingredients in. The mixture finally turns clear and we wait for a moment. Madam Lina called Tina over and put a dab of the perfume on her wrist. Tina tentatively sniffed it before taking a huge whiff of it.

"Tina what do you think?" Madam Lina asked.

"It smells amazing," Tina said.

"Let me smell," Madam Lina said.

Madam Lina sniffed the dab on Tina's arm. She smiled and gestured for me to smell. I took a small whiff.

"what do you smell?" Madam Lina asked.

"It smelled like a breezy summers day in a flowering valley," I say.

"What would you like to call this perfume?" Madam Lina asked.

"Breezy Valley," I say automatically.

&&&Time skip&&&&

I made 5 perfumes after Breezy valley. The first was Midnight Delight. Midnight Delight smelled like chocolate and ice cream after midnight had come. The second Moonlit forest. Moonlit forest smelled like a forest during the night of a full moon. The third was Howling Lily. Howling Lily smelled like Remus did when I saw him after the full moon and like Lily's. The next was sweet home. Sweet home smelled like coming home after a long time to your family. The last was Playful fate. Playful Fate smelled like children's laughter and reminded me of how Fate had laughed when she had sent me here. My friends found me with Burgh tagging along. I was fixing a students string pattern.

"You stir clock wise three times before you add in the Flygon Scale," I say.

"I can't believe it!" Chase suddenly yelled from behind me.

I turn around with a raised eyebrow.

"We let you leave so we can battle and now your making perfume," Chase said, "And here I thought you would be in the library,"

I just raise an eyebrow causing him to gulp. He backs away and I tell Madam Lina that I would like to see her again sometime. We walk back over to the pokemon center and my friends and the gym leader get their pokemon. We sit at one of the tables in the cafe and eat some food. I smile warmly as Libby, Grace, and Guardian interact with each other. Burgh looked at me with curiosity.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Nothing it's just you kind of left in a hurry earlier," He said.

"sorry," I murmur, "I kinda do that sometimes though I try not too,"

"I have a question for you," He said.

"What's your question?" I ask.

"What's your goal as a trainer?" He asked.

"My goal," I say and my eyes drift to my pokemon, "My Goal is to help my pokemon reach their limits and go past them. I want to help them protect themselves and learn more about them. I want to be there for them no matter what,"

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah I've always felt this way about pokemon and well my partners. Everyone deserves a chance to become the best and I want to help them be the best," I say and smile as Grace hops into my lap and leans against me, "I will always do my best to protect them because I don't want to see them sad,"

"You would put your happiness aside for your pokemon?" He asked.

"Yeah," I say, "Their family and well if they were badly hurt I would throw the match for them and take them to the pokemon center,"

"Not many trainers would do that," Burgh said.

"Yeah, but as I have said before and I am going to always say when told that. I am not normal and I like it because being normal sucks," I say.

"That's Suki for you," Chase said shaking his head, "Always doing what she wants,"

I roll my eyes and get up causing the others to look at me. Grace curled around my shoulders with Libby and Guardian coming to stand by my side.

"I'll see you three later I'm going up to my room for awhile," I say, "Oh and Burgh I can't wait for our match tomorrow,"

"Neither can I," He answered.

I walk up to my room without further adue and sit on my bed. Ayumi would be up in a few hours to sleep. My pokemon sit down as I take out both eggs. I place a hand on each and smile at the warmth that radiated from both. I felt my eyes get heavy before I fall deeply asleep.

&&&Dream scape&&&

_I look around me and could only gap. The world around me was a forest of tree's as tall as the sky. I was on a path that lead somewhere. The tree's were a mixture of every kind. The area pulsed with magic and life. I walk down the path and sniffed the air. the air held a sweet scent that I couldn't place. I entered a large clearing. The clearing was as wide as a valley and had a tree that looked as old as time it's self. The other tings in the clearing made me gasp in shock. The first was the legendary pokemon Arceus. The second was a pokemon that I had only read about. The pokemon had a wolf like body with 10 fox tails and fox ears. It had huge phoenix like wings and had scales that were well blended into it's fur. It's fur was a mixture of gold, brown, and red with matalic silver tips and purple and black 'bangs'. It's eyes were mainly blue with specks of silver, had a ring of green around the pupil, a thin ring of purple around the blue, and an orb of gold in the middle of it's pupil. It radiated power, wisdom, and a gentle heart. The pokemon was the legendary Lunar Divide, The Lumarian. I got over my shock and bow deeply to the two pokemon. I hear a chuckle from each of them and hear a feminine voice say, "Get up little one do not bow to us."_

_I swallow hard and do as I was told. The Lumarian walked over to me and seemed to smile as she walked around me. _

_"She's the one Arceus," The Lumarian stated in the same feminine voice._

_Oh yeah the legend's surrounding the Lumarian always said that it was female._

_"That's correct young one," Arceus said._

_"You read my mind," I say with eyes widening._

_"Yes however your wondering about why we're here and why your here," Arceus said as The Lumarian walked back over to him._

_"Yeah I am," I say with a shrug._

_"You see we know that Fate made a deal with you and gave you some powers. You have already discovered 1 of them," The Lumarian stated._

_"Pokespeech," I say._

_"Yes, but there is more to your gifts than you know," Arceus said._

_"What do you mean?" I ask._

_"You see when Fate gave you the extra powers she had unlocked some blocks placed upon you by the one called Dumbledore," Arceus spat out Dumbledore's name like it was poison, "You see he had locked away many abilities that you should have had along with over half the magic you had in your growing core. We are here to tell you what you need to know along with explaining some things,"  
_

_"That mother fucking goat fucking shit faced manipulative bastard," I yell, "When I get my hands on him, I will kill him,"  
_

_Energy seemed to radiate off me in my anger. I could feel a flood gate burst open and flood my body with energy that I had never felt before. I felt something soft brush against my arm and looked down. My anger faded as I saw one of the Lumarian's tails curl around my wrist comfortingly. She looked at me with sad eyes._

_"Being angry about something that is of the past is not a good idea little one," She said wisely._

_I sigh and nod seeing her point. She gave a wolves smile and let me go._

_"Now what?" I ask._

_"Have you noticed that since the full moon your senses seemed to have gone crazy?" The Lumarian asked._

_"Yeah," I say shrugging, "Why?"_

_"you young one have a special connection to the moon," Arceus said, "When you reach the age of 13 a power will awaken inside you. You will have to go back to Avalon in order to train it. The training will take 2-3 years,"_

_"What power?" I ask._

_"That will have to wait until your 13," The Lumarian said, "Now we want to inform you of powers that you have now,"_

_"And they are what?" I ask trying not to argue with the powerful pokemon in front of me._

_"They are, not counting Pokespeech," Arceus said, "Aura, Natural-multimagus, multi-elemental, multi-lingual, and a few others that correspond with a few other things that you will find out when you return to your original world,"_

_"Don't forget that she can create pocket spaces to store items in," The Lumarian said._

_"Okay what do you mean __Aura and those other things?" I ask._

_"Aura means that you can use the gifts of all aura guardians which those abilities will be taught to you when you turn 13," The Lumarian said, "Natural-multimagus means that your an animagus with the ability to turn into anything you want animal wise, but you however can transform into any pokemon as well. Multi-Lingual means that you can learn any language quickly and fluently when you hear or read them. Multi-Elemental means that thanks to your Animagus ability you can use any element you wish however there are some things that will be hard for you. You also will be able to learn any skill you wish quickly and efficiently with you near Eidetic memory,"_

_"Wow just wow," I say._

_"Any questions little one?" The Lumarian asked._

_"Yeah how do I transform, why do my pokemon have rings on them when they evolve into their final form, and is there anything else?" I ask._

_"The first question is easy to answer because when you awaken you will have the knowledge to do that," Arceus said, "Now for the second one,"_

_"You see that ties to the power you will receive on your 13th birthday," The Lumarian sighed, "Now there is something else,"_

_"What is it?" I ask._

_The Lumarian's eyes glow and she started to speak in a raspy voice:_

_"The one saved by the guardian of the seas,_

_Adopted by Avalon's greatest king,_

_touched by Fate and beloved by the legends._

_Chosen of the Lunar divide,_

_Chosen of the the pokemon,_

_Partner to the guardians._

_Daughter of The Nature-Loving Princess,_

_Daughter of the crooked one._

_Known to few, but loved by them,_

_Shall conquer the darkness in the crooked ones heart,_

_Lost memories shall rise through chanced meeting,_

_Loved by three,_

_Fated to four,_

_Listen to heart,_

_Oh chosen one the journey to balance has finally begun."_

_Before I could as about what the hell had happened, I was fading. I hear Arceus say, "Good luck Chosen one,"_

&&&End of Dream&&&

I awoke with a start. What the hell just happened? Oh yeah I'm apart of a new prophesy just great. I head a small squeaking sound and look at my chest. Two pokemon sat on my chest. They were baby pokemon and looked at me with childish curiosity. The first was a Pichu. the second was a Charmander. The Pichu was the color of the egg only lighter. The Charmander was the same. The Pichu had gold eyes and the Charmander had baby blue eyes. I smile softly at them and say, "Well looks like you two are a surprise,"

_"Not two but three,"_ Grace said.

"Huh what do you mean?" I ask her.

_"Look to your side,"_ Grace said.

I took a look and saw a Dratini. The Dratini was normal color only slightly paler and had red eyes. I felt my eye twitch as I realize that meant that I had not two, but three baby pokemon to take care of.

"Grace where did they hatch from?" I ask her as I gently put the three baby pokemon in the middle of my bed.

_"The Pichu hatched from the egg you picked up today,"_ Grace said sniffing the new additions with Libby and Guardian, _"The Dratini and Charmander hatched together,"_

"Grace?" I ask.

_"Yes?"_ She asked.

"Do you think Fate is don't using me as a plaything?" I ask.

_"Not by a long shot,"_ My first pokemon stated with amusement.

I bang my head against the wall waking up Ayumi. She yawned and looked at me with sleepy eyes.

"Wha's goin on?" She asked.

I just point at my bed. She turned her head and looked to see the three baby pokemon.

"Oh that nice," She says and lays down again.

I count to three before she sprung up again and stared at the three pokemon on my bed.

"Both the eggs hatched and the egg Lance gave me hatched into twin pokemon," I say.

"You have the best luck," Ayumi said.

"No, I'm Fates play thing," I say, "Lady Luck isn't apart of this,"

"Suki what are you going to do?" She asked.

"I guess I'm just going to have to raise three baby pokemon," I say and turn to them.

"What are you going to name them?" She asked.

"Let's check their genders first," I say.

&&&10 minutes Later&&&

"Alright so Pichu is a boy and will be called Raition," I say, "The Charmander is a girl and will be named Vesta. The Dratini is another girl and will be named Artemis,"

"Good names but why?" Ayumi said.

"Well Raition because I think it means Lightning. Vesta because it's the name of a goddess of fire. Artemis because she reminds me of the moon," I say with a shrug.

"Alright, but Tsuki will you tell Chase and I about why you have nightmares and where those weird things you talk about sometimes?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah maybe in a little while okay," I say laying down next to my baby pokemon, "After I tell you there will be no secrets and you may not believe me,"

She whispered goodnight and fell asleep. Grace looked at me with worry as my Pokemon curled up with me.

_"Are you sure Suki?"_ Grace asked.

"Yeah," I say.

_"Suki somethings bothering you,"_ Grace stated.

I tell her about my dream with the others listening in.

_"Let's try it,"_ Guardian said.

"Really?" I ask.

_"Yeah it would be really cool to see you become a pokemon,"_ Libby said.

"Alright," I sigh, "Which one should I become?"

_"How about a Ninetails?"_ Grace suggested.

"Alright," I say.

I close my eyes and focus on what a Ninetails looks like and what they can do. I felt a light burn surround me as I change. The burn stops and I open my eyes. I was laying on my bed with my pokemon surrounding me. They all had looks of awe on their faces. I raise my head and stretch my tails. I slowly get up and try to walk around. Libby quickly helps me walk around as I stumble. I sit in my new form after a few minutes and smile at my pokemon.

"How do I look?_"_ I ask.

_"You look like a Ninetails only your fur is as black as night with red swirls and a red crescent moon on the middle of your forehead. Your necklace is still around your neck and your eyes are the same as always,"_ Grace said.

"I have got to see this," I say.

I jump of the bed with new grace. I get to the bathroom door only to find that I can't open it. I struggle to open it when a hand appears and opens it for me. Eyes wide I look to see Ayumi looking at me with a smile.

"You don't have to worry I heard everything and I accept it," Ayumi said.

I gave her a relieved look and enter the bathroom. The floor length mirror gives me a good view of what I look like. Grace's words were true however she forgot to say that was bigger than a normal Ninetails by a few feet. We go back into our room and I curl up around the baby pokemon feeling them snuggle into me. Ayumi smiles at me.

"Let's get to sleep," She said.

I nod and fall asleep. Tomorrow will be a big day. We have about 9 more months until we will challenge the champion.

**That's it for now and please give me more ideas for pokemon**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: You know it **

**I am so glad with the reviews and everything. I want you all to know that I may or may not be doing the other reigions and just gloss over them. I only have the first version of white, so yeah. Any way I want to tell you that I will be answering questions and stuff so Pm me and if you would be so kind give me a beta and my laptop is on the fritz so I will be writing on my dads desktop till we can get it fixed thanks.**

"_Pokemon speech"_

_"_People talking"

**"Dex talking"**

Chapter 8

I open my eyes as the sunlight comes through the window. I blink lightly before I looked down and saw that 1. I was still in my Ninetails form. 2: My baby pokemon were sleeping against me. I felt them stir as the sun covered us in light. Artemis was the first to open her eyes and look around. I smile and nuzzle her. She had grown an inch since last night. The next to awaken was Vesta and she looked around sleepily. Raition woke up 5 seconds later. I was surprised that they were so silent. I nudge them lightly and shift when their done moving. I roll my shoulders and yawn. I gather them up and walk into the bathroom. I take a bath and give them one as well. Raition and the others enjoyed the water, but it seemed Artemis was the only one who wanted to stay in there for longer then 5 minutes. I finish up their bathes and dress in my usual attire before picking them up and walk downstairs. Grace and the others follow and to my surprise my Tranquill was with them. He looked rested and ready for anything. I enter the cafe and order some food. My food comes quickly and I set about feeding my pokemon and then myself. The little ones are unusually quiet for baby Pokemon. I wondered whether or not that was a good thing.

"Would you mind if I sat with you?" A feminine voice asked.

"sure why not," I say quietly.

"Thanks," The girl said.

She was about 18 with silver hair tipped black that barely reached her shoulders. She had moonbeam pale skin and blue eyes. She was about 5 ft. She wore a black hoodie, dark wash jeans and a tank top. She had a shiny Absol with her. The Absol was completely red with green eyes. The Absol had a wary look in his eyes.

"This is Ashes my first Pokemon and my best friend," The girl said, "My name is Silver Masters,"

"My names Tsuki Ashferd," I say, "I like your Absol,"

"Really?" Silver sounded surprised, "Not many like him because he's said to bring disasters when in truth he only warns them of the disasters,"

"Where are you from?" I ask.

"Hoenn on the southern islands. I know a pair of twin set of dragon types that are very special," Silver said, "Why do you have three young and tiny Pokemon with you?"

"They hatched last night," I say smiling, "The Dratini and the Charmander are twin Pokemon that hatched together. The Charmander is named Vesta and the Dratini is named Artemis. The Pichu is a boy and named Raition,"

"Wow do you know how impossible it is for that to happen?" Silver said in disbelief.

"I have been there and done that so many times that I'm used to it," I say shrugging, "So, what are you doing in Unova?"

"Ashes, my Pokemon, and I are traveling around offering advice to young trainers," Silver said smiling at her Pokemon, "I finished getting all the gym badges and want to help out young trainers,"

"Really?" I ask in surprise, "Have you been to Avalon?"

"Yes I have been to Avalon and it's a very nice place," Silver smile, "Why?"

"It's just the league is one of the hardest in the world," I say, "I haven't heard of anyone beating them,"

"I had my team," Silver said in a reminiscing tone, "They have been with me since I started my journey. Why's that a problem? When was the last time the league been defeated?"

"It's been around 6 years since they were defeated and that was by the Grand Duchess of Kalos," I say before my eyes widened, "You her?"

"Yes I am the grand Duchess of Kalos," Silver commented, "You look familiar,"

"I think your right now that you mention it," I say.

"Wait your not..." She trailed off before she gasped and swallowed hard, "You the adoptive daughter of King Kane Orin,"

"Yeah," I say leaning back.

Silver was about to comment when a loud laugh echoed from the door. We both look up to see Chase standing there with Ayumi. I roll my eyes and smile as they walk over.

"Hey who's this Suki?" Chase asked as he sat down, "And what's with the three baby Pokemon?"

"She is Silver Masters the Grand Duchess of Kalos," I answer with a shrug, "And The Charmander and the Dratini hatched as twin Pokemon and they all hatched last night,"

"you've done the impossible once again my friend," Chase said before his eyes widened, "Wait did you just say The legendary Grand Duchess of Kalos? The one who defeated the Avalon League at the age of twelve,"

"Yes I did," I say, "And Chase I suggested you close your mouth or you'll catch fly's,"

Chase shut his mouth with a click. We talk more and learn more about each other. I smile and get up. They all look at me as I return all my Pokemon.

"Where you going?" Chase asked.

"I'm going to get nurse joy to check my baby Pokemon," I shrug.

"Kay just tell us when your leaving so we can go to the gym together," Ayumi called back.

"K," I called back.

I make sure Artemis around my shoulder. I make sure Pichu is on my shoulder and Vesta in my arms. I walk up to the nurse's station and smiled at the Audino.

"Audino where's nurse Joy?" I ask.

_"She's in the back,"_ The Audino said happily, _"Do you want me to get her?"_

"Yeah, but Audino how did you know that I would understand you?" I ask.

_"Well physics and Trainers from Avalon have come here before," _Audino said.

"Alright please hurry," I say.

Audino nods and takes off. I lean against the counter and sigh. I hear a giggle and look up to see a bunch of girls staring at me. I swallow hard and place my baby Pokemon on the counter. I hear twitch as the girls walk forward.

"Good morning Tsuki," Nurse Joy said.

"Hello Nurse Joy and it's a good morning to you as well," I say, "You see The two eggs I had hatched last night into these three. The Charmander and Dratini hatched from the same egg. Also before you say it's impossible all you have to know us that the impossible is always possible with me,"

"Alright," Nurse Joy said.

I watch as she loaded my baby Pokemon onto the cart and took them to a back room. I walk over to one of the chairs and sit down. I hear a set of light foot steps walk over to me. I look up and saw one of the girls walking over to me. She had blonde hair.

"Excuse me," Blonde said.

"Yes," I say with a raised eyebrow immediately recognizing a fan girl.

"We were wondering if you wouldn't mind letting us see your Pokemon?" Blondie asked in a snobbish voice.

"Sorry, but I can't," I say with a fake smile, "You see I am about to battle the gym leader and I want to make sure their in top condition and-. Hey Silver,"

"Hello Tsuki what's up?" Silver asked.

"It's Silver Masters!" The girls scream and swarm her.

I let out a sigh of relief and watch as she signs autographs and stuff. She looked up and smirked. I look at the desk and see Nurse Joy walk back out of the back with the cart. I walk over to her and smile.

"Alright well you know how to take care of Baby Pokemon right?" She asked.

"Yes I do," I say.

"They can go into pokeballs, but remember to let them out to run around every two hours," Nurse Joy ordered.

"Of course," I say.

I take out three pokeballs and capture my baby Pokemon. I let them out and smile at Nurse Joy.

"I will see you after my battle with Burgh," I say.

"Alright and good luck," She said.

"Thanks," I say.

I turn and walk back to the café. Chase and Ayumi walk over and we head to the doors. I glance back at silver to see her waving us on. I shrug and we walk out of the center and to the gym. Burgh stood ready and smiled at me.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yup," I say.

We take our places and stand ready. The ref stood and announced us. Burgh sends out a Whirlipede. I send out my Tranquill. Tranquill let out a loud trill.

"Trying to use type advantage huh," Burgh said, "well then this just got interesting. Whirlipede use poison tail."

"Tranquill use aerial ace," I order causing Tranquill to dodge the poison tail and hit Whirlipede hard.

Whirlipede fell back to the ground with a thud kicking up dust. The dust cleared with Whirlipede unconscious. I keep Tranquill out as Burgh returns Whirlipede and sends out Dweeble.

"Dweeble use smack down," Burgh ordered.

"Tranquill dodge and use gust," I order.

"Dweeble try to dodge it," Burgh yelled.

Dweeble tried to dodge it only to fail. I quickly order Tranquill to use aerial ace before Dweeble can get up. Dweeble faints and Burgh sends out his last Pokemon Leavanny.

"Leavanny use String shot then Razor leaf," Burgh ordered.

I told Tranquill to dodge only to watch him get hit and faint.

"Return my friend," I say and take out Libby's pokeball.

"Who's next?" Burgh asked.

"Show them your fire Libby!" I yell as I send her out.

Libby howled as she appeared and looked back at me, _"Finally battle time,"_

"Sorry to keep you waiting my friend," I say.

"So a fire type that's shiny as well nice," Burgh commented, "Leavanny use Razor leaf,"

"Libby use Fireblast," I order.

Leavanny's razor leaves burnt to ash and Leavanny was hit hard and knocked out quickly. I cheered and smiled at Libby as she howled in victory. I walk over to Burgh and smile.

"Thank you for the battle," I say.

"Your welcome and good luck Tsuki," Burgh said and handed me the badge.

I nod and return Libby. I looked to my friends and see Silver wasn't with them. We head back to the Pokemon center and I hand Nurse Joy my Tranquil and Libby. They are returned to me and we say good bye to Nurse Joy before we walk out of the center. We were just about to take off when we hear a ,"Hey!"

We turn to see Tina running towards us at a fast pace. We stop and she reaches us huffing and puffing. We wait as she regains her breath and straitens.

"Tsuki Madam Lina wanted you to have this kit for your potion ingredients and wants you to know that she has set up an account for you at the bank," Tina stated, "She also wants you to know that she is expecting you to call her when you come up with more idea's. Oh and Tsuki I wish you well on your journey,"

"Thanks," I say accepting the case.

"Bye," Tina said before running back the way she came.

I set the case in my bag and we got ready to head out again. We were interrupted by Silver this time.

"Tsuki I am glad I reached you before you left," Silver stated.

"What's up Silver and sorry to leave you with those fan girls," I say with a nervous laugh.

"It's alright and I wish to travel with you," Silver stated in amusement, "I think that you can benefit from having me with you. I also have a feeling that you will cause a great change. Will you allow me to come with you?"

I was shocked and when I looked at my friends they were shocked too. I held up a hand to Silver and gathered my friends around me.

"What do you think?" I whisper.

"I think it would be cool, plus it would help us to not get lost," Chase said, "You remember that incident with the Beedrill on Konchuu right?"

"Don't remind me," Ayumi practically growled at Chase.

I fought against snickering. Ayumi turned to me and glared.

"Oh don't laugh princess or do I have to remind you about your first festival in Galum," Ayumi said darkly.

I snort and smirk at Ayumi, "That doesn't bother me anymore; besides, I wasn't the one who fell for the honey trap,"

She growls under her breath and I smirk. I turn to Silver and smile at her. She gets the idea and we leave. We walk past the docks and I felt a stab of pain coming from my heart. I stumble as the pain intensifies and gasp. I barely heard someone yell my name before I blacked out.

&&&Dream scape&&&

_The world around me could only be described as beautiful. Water Pokemon swam around the area. The coral and rock structures looked like a master piece. The sand on the floor was a beautiful white. I giggled as a few Goldeen swam up to me in curiosity. I smile as a Milotic swam close and rubbed against my cheek. I pet the Milotic and say, "Your very beautiful,"_

_I hear a faint thanks when a chuckling sound was heard. I watched as the pokemon around me swam away from me and seemed to be bowing. I turn around to see a Lugia floating before me. I bow quickly as this is one of the great Pokemon and must be respected. _

_"You have no need to bow young one," A male voice rumbled._

_"But your one of the great Pokemon-" I started to protest when the Lugia chuckled._

_The chuckle sounded like it's song. I felt my eyes grow heavy as it's song washed over me. I felt my worry and fear melt away with the wordless tune._

_"There now little one," The Lugia said, "There is no need to fear me nor my wrath. You see I have called you here,"_

_"Why?" I ask._

_"You see I wished to see if you remembered me young chosen one," Lugia stated._

_"Wha-," I started before I got it, Lugia had saved me from drowning, so he's the guardian of the sea's that the Lumarian had spoke of, "Yes I remember, but faintly of our encounter,"_

_"I am glad though our meeting wasn't what I wanted that day," Lugia stated in a sad voice._

_"What do you mean?" I ask in confusion._

_"I was the one who started the storm," Lugia said, "I had been awakened by a group of shadow trainers who wished to control me. I was saved from being controlled by the storm and was greatly mad. I didn't notice what my anger did to those that were innocent for I was to deeply enraged,"_

_"How did you break out of it and save me?" I ask._

_"I felt you fear young one," Lugia swam towards me and bowed his head, "You see your emotions when their strong enough can be felt by those around you. I felt your fear and broke from my rampage. I rescued you and took you to the only place I could think of that could help you. I left you where Kane would find you. I am so sorry you lost your mother because of me. I.."_

_"Lugia," I say softly causing him to look up, "In anger all beings whether immortal or mortal are bound to fall into rage. It is the way of things. I don't blame you because I found more family and friends. I don't know what would have happened had you not. So I don't blame you dearest guardian of the seas. I blame fate, not you. All beings are the way we are because perfect is over rated. Very muchly so,"_

_Lugia chuckled and seemed to smile at me._

_"I like you chosen one," He said, "You are wise beyond your years . I wish to give you a few things and when you awaken you shall have them,"_

_"What of you?" I ask in confusion._

_"I have to do something, now your friends are worried so good bye gentle chosen one. May fate be kind and lady luck be with you," Lugia sang._

_The world faded with Lugia's song. I close my eyes and listen._

_&&&End of Dream scape &&&_

"Tsuki you awake!" Chase screamed.

"Chase I was asleep not dead," I growl coldly, "now stop shouting before I sick Raition on you,"

Chase yelped and backed away with his hands in front of his face, "Sorry Suki won't happen again."

"Good," I say and look around, "Where are we?"

"we're in the hospital," A familiar voice said.

I turn to see Lance standing there.

"Lance?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes," 'Lance' Said, "I got a call from Nurse Joy about the egg I gave you hatching into two diffrent pokemon and had to come down to see it for myself,"

"Why are you here then?" I asked.

"I heard that you had passed out suddenly after grasping your heart and came as fast as my Dragonite could fly," Lance said, "I was worried and came as fast as I could,"

"really?" I ask.

"Yeah he was pacing around when he reached us and found that you could't been seen," Chase laughed.

"How long was I out and really?" I ask with my eyes glittering.

"Yes really and about two days," Chase laughed.

"What, but it felt like it was only an hour," I say.

"Thee time in the dream world passes slower or fast depending on the being that called to you," Silver said walking through the door.

"Wow," I say and lean back, "When can I leave?"

"It 2-3 hours to make sure everything is alright," Ayumi stated.

"Damn," I grumble and slump against the bed.

"Just be glad that it isn't Jena or else you would be staying in here for 2-3 days," Chase said.

"Right," I say.

"Well we're going to call you family and stuff," Ayumi said and dragged Chase out.

"Well I am going to find a present for Ashes," Silver said before walking out.

The door closed and Lance and I were alone. I try to look any where but him as I begin to blush. I had remembered the kiss on the cheek. I hear a ruffle of clothes before a hand on my shoulder made me look up. Lance smiled at me lightly and said, "I am glad your okay,"

"Yeah and.." I trailed off when I suddenly remembered the kiss again.

I punch him in the shoulder causing him to yelp and grab his shoulder.

"What the hell was that for?" He hissed.

"That was for kissing my cheek and running away," I say crossing my arms and looking away.

"Look I am sorry about that," Lance said, "I just followed my instincts and well I was too embarrassed to stay,"

I sigh and turned towards him.

"I can understand that," I say uncrossing my arms, "Instincts are hard to control sometimes and well we are humans and we sometimes listen to our instincts or as we call them feelings,"

"That sounded so smart," Lance said.

"I do have a brain and make it a regular occurrence to think and read when I can," I smirk at him.

"I noticed," He replied.

"Lance was there some other reason you came here?" I ask.

"Oh yeah," Lance said, "You know how I took the dragon masters test and passed right?" A nod, "Well I met Lugia like all the other Dragon masters," A nod, "Well you see he asked me if I would be willing to help him out sometimes when he needs help,"

"So what does that have to do with you coming to see me?" I ask.

"He wanted me to give you this," Lance said and produced a box from out of no where and gave it to me, "He said that he wanted to make up for something,"

"Thanks," I say.

I open the box and emptied it's continence onto the bed. The box had contained a box, an instrument case, a few jars, a few books, an amulet, and a letter. The amulet was made of crystals and had a jeweled sapphire blue Lugia flying next to a crystal white pokeball. The amulet had writing that said, "The seas are always with you so long as you let them," The jars contained feathers and fangs that could have only come from Lugia. The instrument case held a crystal blue flute with white, silver, gold, purple, red, and black designs on it. There were 5 books in total. The books went from musical basics, pokefood recipe's, The language of the unknown, a guide to pokemon, and a rather large book on pokemon legends. I tried to open the box only to fail. I take the letter and look at Lance.

"Go ahead and read it," Lance said.

I open the letter and read aloud. The letter said,

Dear Tsuki,

I am glad that you got this letter. You may have already guess that the jars held some of my fangs and feathers. The books were some of things I have gathered during my years of life. The Flute was made by the trainer that hatched me and I wished for you to have it. She was a master at many things and she had told me that one day a human would arrive and change the world for the better. She wanted this flute to go to that human and I like the others think it's you. The amulet is the same as the flute only it contains powerful protections and will show that I have claimed you as a friend and that I will watch over you. Now you may have noticed the box won't open. There is a reason for that. This box will only open when the time is right and you will know when it's time. I will leave you now, but remember I will be watching over you little chosen one.

Good luck,

Guardian of the seas,

Lugia.

I felt my eye twitch and look at Lance.

"How the hell did Lugia write this?" I ask.

"He is a Psychic type Tsuki," Lance stated with amusement.

"This isn't funny Dragon," I hiss only to realize that I called him Dragon.

"What did you just call me?" He asked.

"I called you Dragon," I say, "Sorry about that I won't call you that if you don't want me to,"

"No it's alright," Lance said with a smile, "I like it,"

"Good," I say.

"You have to let me call you Moon," Lance said.

"Alright," I agreed.

"Let me help you put on the amulet," Lance said.

I nodded and turned. I picked up my hair and felt his hot breath on my neck. I shiver as he put's the amulet on me. The minute the amulet touched my skin a warm heat radiates from it. I close my eyes and can almost hear Lugia's song in my mind. Lance backed away and smiled at me. I hear and ring and look at him. He took out a pokegear and put it on speaker.

"Hello," Lance said.

"Hey Lance where are you?" An excited female voice asked.

"I got side tracked Iris," Lance answered.

"What happened?" The girl asked.

"A friend of mine got hurt Clair," Lance answered his sister I'm guessing, "I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Oh well just make sure your back soon-" Clair cut off, "Wait brother did you just say 'She',"

"Yes I said she," Lance sighed as a squeal.

"you have a girl friend," Clair sang.

"No She's not my girlfriend, She is just a new friend that I made a month ago," Lance sighed.

"Oh well," Clair sounded depressed.

"I will see you later," Lance says with a sigh.

"See you and I am going to tell everyone about your new friend who's a girl," Clair said.

"Clair-," Lance was cut off as Clair hung up.

"You sister is..." I trail off.

"Yeah," Lance sighed, "Sorry about that,"

"It's fine," I say.

"Well we have two hours to kill before you leave, so what do you want to do?" Lance asked.

"I don't know and hey does this mean we're going to battle when I get out of prison?" I ask.

"Yes, but this isn't prison," Lance said.

"It is to me," I growl.

"You don't like hospital's do you?" He asked.

"No the scent of the place hurts my nose and the whole place makes me feel sick," I say.

"That sucks," Lance commented, "You must have a very sensitive nose,"

"I do and all my other sense's are well stronger than an average humans," I say.

"That's really cool, you know moon you seem like you have many secrets and contradictions in you," Lance commented.

"Yeah well a trickster never reveals all their tricks," I say.

"True," Lance said.

**That's the end of that please tell me what you think. Now please continue onto the thanks and all that.**

**I thank Fairy Princess Yuugi for your review and thanks for thinking it's awesome.**

**I thank kachie for your review.**

**I want to thank god of all for your review and more will come soon, but it may take a while.**

**That's it and thanks everyone.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: You already know the disclaimer so why write it.**

**A beta might be a good thing to give me, so I ask that you please think it over and give me one. I also hope you know that reviews are helpful to us writers andGuys any idea's would be good too and Oc's are welcome. Thank yous:**

**917brat: Thanks and here's the next chapter.**

**Adaya Black: Thanks for the review. I admit they are awesome and one will appear in the team, but not for Tsuki. I believe you will be happy with this chapter.**

**God of All: Here you go it's hot and ready for reading.**

**Myra the Dovahkiin: You enthusiasm is great and here is the next chapter.**

**Jadesilverwing20 : Here you go.**

"_Pokemon speech"_

_"_People talking"

**"Dex talking"**

Chapter: 9

I let out a huge sigh and stretch once we're out of the hell that is known as the hospital. I hear laughs coming from behind me, but shrug it off as we head just outside of the city to have room for the battles. I have confidence that this will be a good battle even if we don't win. I couldn't wait to battle and I could tell that my team was rearing to go as well. We reach the area that we were going to battle in and found a group of people. They went as follows: Nurse Joy, Burgh, a Jenny, Madam Lina, Tina, a few perfume academy students, a few fan girls, and to my shock Cody. I stop for a moment before throwing myself at my brother. I slammed into him and we fell to the ground with a thump. Cody groan with a sigh and hugged me back. I could hear the others laughing, but didn't care. Cody shook his head and I felt two pairs of arms pick me up and hug me close. I recognize Blaze and Zack quickly. Cody joins our hug before Chase interrupted us with a cough. I detached myself from my brothers and blush lightly at the fact I had lost myself into my emotions.

"Sorry," I mumble.

"That's alright moon-," Zack says grabbing my hand.

"Everyone loses control-," Blaze stated as he grabbed me and twirled me around.

"Sometimes,-"

"even us-"

"When-"

"We have-"

"Over whelming emotions," They finished together.

"I missed you three," I say cracking a grin as the embarrassment faded.

The twins whether it is Fred and George or Blaze and Zack you always forget your troubles and become happy. I am glad to have them as my family no matter what. I hear chuckling and felt Cody tug me from Blaze and Zack. He kissed my forehead and let go.

"what are you doing here?" I ask.

"What else, but to see how your doing after what happened," Cody says, "Mom was furious and worried. I swear she redecorated the music room three times over the course of two days with worry,"

"Really?" I ask.

"Yup," Zack says.

"Mom was scared for you like we all were," Blaze said.

"Mom wanted to take you home and lock you into a tower," Cody said.

"What!" I yell in panic.

"But father was there to make her see reason," Blaze says as he saw my worried face.

"That's a relief," I says, "So why are you here?"

"What didn't want to see us?" Zack asked.

"No! I am glad to see you, but you know it's not like you leave the region much," I answer quickly.

"Well in order to make mom see reason he offered a compromise," Cody says, "We had to come and see you and make sure your alright,"

I smile at that, Monobou would always be there with the best solution when it came to an argument. I could see why Avalon was so prosperous in recent years because of this. I felt a hand on my shoulder and look to see Cody looking at me in confusion.

"Nothing just think about our family," I say, "So is there another reason you're here?"

"Yeah Father and the rest of us wished to see how far you've gotten with your Pokemon, So he sent us to see your progress," Cody grinned at me.

"Well I guess that means your going to watch us battle Lance?" I ask.

"Yup," Blaze says.

"Alright, but what are the rest of you doing here?" I ask.

"to watch you battle of course and to say that we're happy to see that your alright," Nurse Joy stated.

"Now who's going first?" Lance asked.

"I will go second," I say.

"Oh whys that?" Lance asked.

"I want to watch my friends battle and spend some time with my baby Pokemon since I was knocked out before I could spend a lot of time with them," I answer and walk over to the side lines.

I watch as Silver sat next to me and Burgh stood ready to act as the referee. I release my baby Pokemon and smile as they group around me happily. I gently pet Vesta on the head as Artemis slithered up my arm to curl around my neck. Raition sparked lightly as he ran up my lap to my shoulder. Artemis made room for him. Vesta took a seat in my lap and lightly grabbed her tail. I smile and watch as Ayumi, Chase, and Lance take their sides.

"Alright welcome one and all to the unofficial battle between Ayumi Spring and Chase Fall of Avalon VS. Lance Blackthorn of Blackthorn city. This will be a six on six double battle with Chase and Ayumi getting three Pokemon each and Lance getting 6 Pokemon. There will be no switching of Pokemon on either side unless your Pokemon faints," Burgh stated.

"Let's get this started!" Chase yelled.

"Well your enthusiasm is great," Lance said as his eyes sparked, "Let's see what happens,"

"Boys," Ayumi sighed.

"Alright, let the battle begin," Burgh yelled.

"Come on out Gyarados and Dragonair," Lance yelled.

The two powerful Pokemon appeared. I felt Artemis let out a sound of awe. I smile and whisper, "One day that will be you my moon and you will be strong."

Chase took out a Pokeball with smile and grinned, "Show them the thunder Light!"

Light appeared with a roar. Light was now a powerful Luxio with a whiter grey coat.

"Show them your power Magic," Ayumi called as she released Magic.

Magic appeared and looked around. Magic now had a darker blue coat.

_"a Battle how nice," _Magic said surveying his opponents, "_You do realize that they are more powerful then us right?"_

"I know Magic, but it doesn't matter because with our bond we can do anything," Ayumi stated with determination, "Plus even if we lose the battle, We will have a goal to beat,"

_"Your right,"_ Magic stated, "_We will try our best, right Light?"_

_"Yup,"_ Light said sparking up, "_We must try our best,"_

"Are both sides ready?" Burgh asked.

"Yes," They all said.

"Than let's begin," Burgh announced.

"Alright Dragonair use Dragon rush on Light, Gyarados use Aqua tail on Magic," Lance ordered.

"Light dodge and use Spark on Gyarados," Chase ordered.

"Magic dodge it and use Flame Charge on Dragonair," Ayumi ordered.

Light and Magic dodged the attacks quickly and used their attacks. Lance's Pokemon however took the assault easily and attacked with their respective attacks and hit Light and Magic hard from behind. Both went flying, the attacks were strong from what I could tell. Magic skidded to a stop with both his hand like paws gripping the ground. Light however landed on her side and skidded to a stop at Chase's feet. She got up with a determined look in her eyes and growled, _"Damn that hurt. Chase we barely left a scratch on them. We have to combine our attacks with Ayumi."_

"I know Light," Chase with a sigh agreed, "Ayumi?"

"I know," Ayumi agreed.

"Shall we then?" Chase Asked with a small smirk.

"We shall," Ayumi agreed.

Light and Magic got ready. Light took a stance and began to spark up. Magic began to glow lightly. Both Pokemon and their trainers seemed to smile.

"Light/Magic Flaring Lighting!" Chase and Ayumi ordered.

Light charged forward as her body was covered in electricity like volt tackle. Magic glowed with a bluish fire and sent a beam of flames at Light. Light's body seemed to absorb the flames as the electric field around her body intensified to the point that it was flaring around and Light looked like a lightning bold.

"Doge it," Lance Ordered.

"That won't work," I say causing everyone to look at me.

"Why?" Silver asked.

"Flaring Lightning is a move that never misses," I say with a sigh, "Well only if it's perfected. Chase and Ayumi have perfected it for years. The move is both Electric and Fire. The only way it works is if the two Pokemon using it have a close bond. Magic and Light are as close as siblings. The move is taught only to those who have trained under the twin masters of Fire and Electric Pokemon, Flare and Lightning. The move was created by them to show off their bond with both their Pokemon and themselves,"

"Wow," Everyone gaps.

Light seemed to disappear in the energy as she streaked forward. She hit Gyarados and Dragonair hard. The two skidded back a few feet as Light streaked back down the field and stopped next to Magic. The energy around Light dissipated into wisps as Light breathed hard. Both Magic and Light seemed to flinch slightly as they were hit with the recoil of the attack.

"What's wrong with them?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Recoil." I stated simply, "The attack has 50% chance of Recoil when it hit's. The chances increase with the bond of the two Pokemon and Their trainers increase as well,"

"Look at Dragonair and Gyarados!" A fan girl yelled.

The two serpent-like Pokemon withered on the ground as sparks and burns appeared. I wince in sympathy as they let out sounds of pain. The move hurt from what I am told by the Pokemon that get hit by it. The move cause massive amounts of damage to the target Pokemon. The Pokemon fall silent as they finally fall unconscious. Lance returns them as Magic and Light faint as well.

"Well that's a surprise," Lance stated.

Chase and Ayumi returned their partners and sent out Duchess and Kenshi. Kenshi had evolved to my surprise into a noble looking Dewott. His eyes seemed to light up with fire. I just realized that I hadn't seen him since we left Nacrene city. Lance sent out a second Dragonair with a Kingdra.

"Duchess use Rollout on Dragonair," Chase ordered.

"Kenshi use Ice beam," Ayumi ordered to my surprise.

The two attack without hesitation. Lance however smirked. The two attacks closed in on his Pokemon when he shouted, "Dodge them and Dragonair use Aqua tail on Duchess and Kingdra use Twister on Kenshi!"

Both attacks from my friends Pokemon miss, Dragonair hit's Duchess with its Aqua Tail hard. The aqua tail was super effective, but Duchess stood panting with one eye closed and gritting her teeth. Kenshi tried to dodge Kingdra's attack, but the twister was to powerful. Kenshi was flung around by the powerful winds and ended up at Ayumi's feet. His warrior spirit however showed through and he got up with a more determined look in his eye. Duchess took that moment to fall flat on her back with swirls in her eyes. Chase recalled her and gripped his next Pokeball. He had a grin on his face as he said, "You may have taken out my Duchess, but let's see how you deal with my Jester!"

The form that appeared out of the Pokeball surprised everyone. I raise my Dex and scan it. The Dex then stated, **"Zorua The Tricky Fox Pokemon. It changes into the forms of others to surprise them. Apparently, it often transforms into a silent child. To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokémon. It changes so it looks just like its foe, tricks it, and then uses that opportunity to flee."**

"I would like you all to meet my best kept secret Jester," Chase said with a grin on his face.

_"I finally get to battle,"_ Jester giggled, _"Let's get this party started_,"

_"Young trickster I suggest you settle down," _Kenshi said sagely, _"This battle is important and you're the last Pokemon Chase can use in this battle, so be carful,_"

"I can't believe your Dewott is lecturing my Zorua," Chase commented.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us about your Zorua," I growled.

"Hey I wanted to keep my secret and just got him back from Donny today!" Chase yelled.

I roll my eyes and snort.

"Can we get back to the battle now?" Lance asked.

"Yeah sorry," Chase said sheepishly.

"It's fine, now Dragonair use twister on Kenshi and Kingdra use hydro pump on Jester!" Lance ordered.

"Kenshi dodge it quickly and get in the way of that hydro pump!" Ayumi ordered, "Chase you know what to do,"

"Yeah Jester use Dark pulse with shadow ball," Chase ordered, "Don't let them touch Kenshi!"

Kenshi easily dodged twister with a few scratches and landed in front of the hydro pump. Kenshi opened his mouth and seemed to absorb the hydro pump. Jester did as Chase asked and hit Dragonair hard. Dragonair let out a screech causing me to wince. Kenshi seemed to glow as he stood there. I held my breath as Kenshi's features seemed to sharpen.

"It can't be," Cody gasped.

"It is brother," I answer not tacking my eyes off the scene.

"but I thought-" Blaze gasped only to be cut off by Lance.

"What do you mean?" He asked as everyone stared at the changing pokemon.

"Kenshi seems to have an ability that few pokemon outside of our region have and even then it is very rare," I say as warmth built up in my chest, "The ability maximizes the states of the pokemon when an intense wave of it's elemental type hit's it. The ability lasts until the battle is over or the Pokemon faints. The ability is thought to be a myth, but Kenshi seems to have it. The question is how?"

"What is the ability called and why is it so rare?" Nurse Joy asked.

"The ability was developed by Arceus at the request of the 5th king of Avalon when the world was immersed in darkness," I say, "The ability when the danger passed however grew to be feared by all, but Avalon. The pokemon were hunted down and killed until very few were left, hidden away in Avalon. The ability is called Elemental surge,"

The clearing was silent as Kenshi's body was covered in an aura that felt like the sea's themselves had come. I shiver as a another wave of warmth settled over me this time coming from the amulet. Kenshi let out a battle cry and looked at his Trainer. His voice was deeper and his eyes older, _"What now Ayumi?"_

"Kenshi use Razor shell on Dragonair," Ayumi asked.

Kenshi nodded and charged. Dragonair fell quickly as the power the Dewott exerted must have been fierce. Kenshi bowed to Ayumi as his body started to shake.

"I'm can do no more my friend," He stated as the aura fled his body.

"go ahead Kenshi you've done enough," Ayumi smiled, "Sleep my warrior,"

Kenshi nodded and fell to the ground with a small thump. He fell asleep quickly and Ayumi returned him. Lance recalled his Dragonair and held out another Pokeball. Ayumi held out her own and smiled at Lance.

"Well it seems that I am going to have to show my friend off," Ayumi commented.

"Oh," Lance stated and drew back his hand and released his Pokemon, "Come on out my friend,"

Lance had released a Charizard. Ayumi tossed her pokeball forward and yelled, "Come out my friend and show them what you can do!"

Jace appeared and looked around. He paused at seeing Lance's pokemon and looked at Ayumi with a raised eyebrow.

_"Really Ayumi?"_ He asked.

"Sorry Jace, but your my best shot," Ayumi said, "Besides this way we can see if the moves we have will work well with dragon types,"

_"Fine,"_ Jace sighed.

I felt a grin tug at my lips at that. Lance was in for a tough battle, even with his strong pokemon. Ayumi hadn't stopped working with Jace the minute he agreed to join her. Jace's Fangs glinted lightly and sharply as he stared down the Charizard. The Charizard snorted and laughed out, _"You think a little mouse can win against me good luck with that!"_

Jace froze before glaring and gnashing his teeth. I shake my head with a sigh. You must never insult Jace when it comes to size because if you do you'll be in a world of pain. Jace gained an evil look in his eyes and looked at Ayumi with a hard stare.

"Jace use Super Fang on Charizard!" Ayumi ordered.

Jace ran forward and reached the Charizard with a growl. He jumped over the Charizard's tail and up it's back. Lance ordered his Charizard to get Jace off his back, but it didn't work. I wince in sympathy for the Charizard. Jace had a stronger bite then a usual Raticate even when he was just a Rattata. Jace sank his razor sharp teeth into Charizard. Charizard roared in pain and tried to get Jace off. He finally got Jace off and threw him into a tree. Lance stared and looked at Ayumi in surprise, "Why?"

"Jace in sensitive about his size," Ayumi grinned sheepishly.

"Oh well then," Lance shrugged it off, "Kingdra use Bubble beam on Jester and Charizard use flame thrower on Jace,"

_"I'm going to barbecue you, you little rat!"_ Lance's Charizard Roared.

Jester got hit hard and flew into a tree. Jace got hit hard and ended up getting knocked out quickly under the intense flames. Ayumi recalled her pokemon and looked at Chase.

"All yours partner," Ayumi smiled as she walked over to nurse Joy.

"Thanks," Chase said, "I wanted to battle an enraged Charizard and a Kingdra today, Thanks,"

"Your welcome," Ayumi giggled, "To bad we didn't get to show off our moves,"

"Maybe next time Ayumi," I stated, "But you did well."

"Thanks Tsuki," Ayumi said.

"Het hm," Burgh stated, "Back to the battle please,"

"Sorry," Ayumi and I yelled.

"Alright Jester how ya feeling buddy?" Chase asked.

_"Just a little water logged nothing too bad,"_ Jester said.

"Cool then Jester use Hyper play!" Chase ordered.

"What the hell?" Lance shouted.

"Hyper play is a mix of Hyper voice and foul play," I say watching as Charizard and Kingdra took a lot of damage from the combined attack, "Chase came up with it a while ago when we were about 8 I think. He wanted to combine a dark type attack with a normal type attack. It worked I guess,"

Jester giggled and smiled as his two opponents struggle to stay standing. I grin as Charizard falls. Lance returns his fire type and looks at Burgh.

"May I only use Kingdra for now to make it fair for Chase?" Lance asked.

"Hm alright, but only because Ayumi is out of the battle," Burgh agreed.

"Alright, Kingdra my friend hit him with one of your twisters," Lance ordered.

"Jester-" Chase didn't get a chance.

The twister sucked Jester up and Jester went flying this way and that.

_"I'm going to get sick!"_ Jester whined.

"Hang in there buddy!" Chase called.

_"I can't hold on!"_ Jester yelled.

Jester went flying into Chase and they both landed on the ground. Jester had swirls in his eyes and Chase groaned. He re called Jester and stood up with a sigh. Lance walked over to him with a smile.

"You both did well," Lance stated, "You almost beat my lower level team. One day you will beat me, but today wasn't the day. Have faith in your pokemon and train with them,"

"Thanks man," Chase said and shook hands with Lance, "That was a great battle even though we lost. We both know that we have a long way to go if we're going to win,"

"Chase is right," Ayumi said, "now it's Suki's turn,"

"I only have 4 battle ready pokemon," I comment.

"Actually I was thinking that we could do a three on three," Lance stated.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah," Lance smiled, "Though this team is going to be a strong one,"

"That's okay," I say.

"I'll give you a few minutes to get your baby Pokemon settled," Lance stated and gave his pokemon to Nurse joy.

I settle Raition, Vesta, and Artemis together. I walk out onto the field and smile at Lance. He pulled out three Pokeball's and got ready. I gave a big grin and could feel a calming wave of emotions come from the amulet. I could barely hear Lugia's song as I stood ready. Burgh stood and repeated what he said before and only tailored it to what was needed for this battle. I grab Guardian's Pokeball and said, "Com out and show them your strength, Guardian"

Guardian appeared and looked around with a blink. He turned towards me.

"we're going to test our skills against Lance and we're going to show my brothers what we have been doing. Let's make this a battle to remember!" I stated with fire.

_"Alrighty then,"_ Guardian grinned, _"Let's do this!"_

Lance grinned and called out his first Pokemon. His first Pokemon was a Aerodactyl.

"Guardian use lead tornado!" I yell.

"Aerodactyl use sky attack," Lance ordered.

The two attacks collide. Dust was kicked up causing us to shield our eyes. The air slowly clears and we all see that both pokemon had taken a lot of damage.

"Alright there Guardian?" I ask in concern.

"_Yeah,"_ Guardian said.

"Guardian use mega drain!" I order.

"Aerodactyl dodge and use hyper beam," Lance ordered.

"Guardian dodge it!" I order causing him to stop his attack and dodge the hyper beam.

Guardian had moved just in time to dodge it. Had he been a second to slow, he would have been hit hard. I order him to use mega drain on the Aerodactyl. He does and he begins to stop panting and breath regularly. Lance curses softly and orders his Aerodactyl to move when it could and to use fly. I order him to dodge it and use magical leaf and leaf tornado together. He does as I ask and moved just in time. Lance's Aerodactyl was fast. The same thing as last time happened. I am beginning to think of names for the combo move, but that can come later. I have to focus. Guardian and the Aerodactyl were both injured and panting hard.

"Guardian use leech seed," I order.

"Aerodactyl dodge it and use supersonic," Lance ordered.

Aerodactyl dodged the seeds and unleashed it's supersonic. Guardian stumbled as his pupil's shrunk and he started to sway.

"Guardian!" I yell cursing in my mind, "snap out of it!"

Guardian continued to sway. I had to get through to him, but how. I freeze when Lance ordered Aerodactyl to use sky attack.

"Guardian," I yell, "I know your in there. I need you to come back to us. Shake it off and dodge the attack. I know you can do it!"

Guardian stumbled as Aerodactyl closed in on him. Guardian snapped out of just as Aerodactyl hit him. Guardian was flung back and landed at my feet. He slowly got to his feet. I bent down and looked him in the eyes.

"Guardian I know you can do it, but if you need to withdraw I won't hold it against you and you know the girls won't either. It is your choice,"

_"I will continue to fight,"_ Guardian said.

I smile and get up. Guardian turned back to the fight with a new determination. He would do his best.

"Guardian use Magical leaf and leaf tornado in quick succession," I yell as I thought of a plan.

"Dodge it and use fly," Lance ordered.

Aerodactyl dodges guardian and uses Fly. guardian caught my eye. I got what he wanted and nodded. Guardian charged us an energy ball as Aerodactyl flew closer and closer. He continued to build up the attack. When Aerodactyl was about to hit him he released the ball of energy at point blank range. Dust was kicked up and everyone covered their eyes once again. We waited for the dust to clear and found both of them struggling to stand. Aerodactyl was the one to fall first. I cheer and scooped up Guardian. I kissed his forehead and recalled him. I placed his Pokeball back in it's place before tacking out my next one. Lance released his next pokemon, a Kangaskan. I smiled at him and asked, "What no dragon types?"

"No because as much as I want to The rest of them are at home and my Dragonite is tired from it's flight,"

"Fine, but next time we're going to battle you have to fight me with your dragon types," I say.

"alright who's next?" He asked.

"Let's show them your fire Libby!" I yell.

Libby appeared and looked at the motherly pokemon. I smile as she turns towards me with a raised eyebrow.

"Ready my friend!" I ask.

She throws back her head and howl's. I smile and turn to Lance with a grin. Libby get's ready and I order, "Libby use Flamethrower,"

"Kangaskan use dizzy punch," Lance ordered.

Libby's flames shot towards the Kangaskan with such intensity that the flames turned bright white. Kangaskan roared in pain as it's dizzy punch was cancelled. I cringed at that. The flames must have been really hot if they turned white. I glance at Libby to see her blink and look at me.

"Kangaskan are you okay?" Lance asked as his pokemon clutches it's arm.

_"Yes, but it hurts,"_ Kangaskan flinched.

"She said yes, but it hurts. Lance I am sorry we didn't know that it would cause that much damage or be that hot," I promise.

"That's alright. My old friend do you think you can still fight?" Lance asked.

Kangaskan nodded and smiled at me for my concern.

_"You are noble, both you and your pokemon. It is a pleasure to fight against you,"_ Kangaskan said.

"Thank you," I say, "Now Libby use bite and then ember,"

"Kangaskan use dizzy punch and body slam!" Lance ordered.

Libby dashed forward as Kangaskan ran forward. They met with a crash. Their bodies collided and dust rose into the air. We couldn't see anything, but we could hear the battle that raged. They were using the attacks we had asked them to over and over again. The fight stopped suddenly as the dust slowly cleared. We wait with baited breath to find out who won. Kangaskan stood tiredly with Libby next to it. Libby suddenly dropped to the ground out with a thump. I returned her with a sigh and kissed her pokeball.

"Rest well my friend you have done well," I say.

"Grace is next correct?" He asked.

"Yes," I say and pull out her pokeball, "Come out my Graceful one,"

Grace appeared and got ready. I could here the gasps of those who had never seen her before, but shrug it off.

"Alright then," He grinned, "Let's do it. Kangaskan use dizzy punch!"

"Dodge it and use Psybeam," I order.

Grace waited until Kangaskan was close to dodge the punch and hit it with a point blank Psybeam. Kangaskan stumbles before standing.

"Use Earthquake," Lance ordered.

"Grace jump into the air and use Kangaskan as a spring board to stay off the ground. I want you to launch a Psybeam at the ground until Earthquake ends," I order, "Once the move ends use swift and Psybeam mixed together on Kangaskan!"

Grace did as I said. Kangaskan pounded on the earth and Grace stayed in the air. Kangaskan soon stopped and Grace launched the combined attack. The Psybeam and the stars changed. The stars of swift became coated in the Psybeam's energy and changed into sun shapes. The Psybeam became a gorgeous blue silver and rapped around the suns. The attack hit with a loud chiming sound. Kangaskan was able to stand up to it for a few moment's only to topple over. Grace cut off the attack and Lance recalled his Kangaskan. He released his next pokemon a Lapras. The Lapras looked around before it's eyes settled on me. It let out a humming sound and seemed to smile. I smile back at it and looked at Lance.

"You have a nice Lapras Dragon," I comment.

"Thanks now let's get this done," Lance yelled, "Lapras use Ice beam,"

"Grace dodge it!"

Grace dodged it and Lapras continued to fire at Grace until the field was covered in ice. I let out a small curse realizing that's what Lance had wanted.

"clever Dragon, but that won't work," I comment, "Grace use the same move again!"

Grace did as I bid and Lapras was hit continuously. Lapras let out a whine of pain. I flinch at the sound and look at Lance.

"Lapras use Surf," Lance ordered.

The water swept through the area. I quickly ordered Grace to hold on to something. She held fast, but was quickly tiring as the waves hit her. The attack soon subsided with Grace looking a little worse for wear. Grace shook off the water and growled lightly.

"Grace use Psybeam and swift again," I order.

"Lapras use Thunder bolt," Lance ordered.

"dodge-," I Was cut off as Grace was hit by the thunder bolt.

Grace let out a whimper as the electricity of the attack amplified it's damage. I watch as Grace struggled to stand.

"Grace..." I trailed off.

_"No Tsuki I won't lose,"_ Grace growled.

"But, Grace there's always next time," I protest.

_"No I won't lose, not until I have reached my limit,"_ Grace growled as she shook off the last effects of the thunder bolt.

I felt a smile tug at my lips. Grace was and always would be full of fire. She was like me in that respect and I knew that without a doubt come a fight she would do her best to win. She would never back down my partner. She was strong of mind and of heart. Her spirit was like mine and she was a fighter.

"Alright," I conceded, " My friend we are one in the same. Grace do as you wish and try your best my dear one,"

Grace nodded and began to launch her attacks. I watched as she did her best. I had complete faith in her and I knew she felt it as her attacks became more and more confident. Lance and his Lapras launched attack after attack and manged to hit Grace a few times. I caught Graces eyes and she nodded.

"Grace use Hidden Tail!"

Her Tail did as it always did, but this time her whole body glowed a bright blue. A roar seemed to come from her as her body seemed to become coated in blueish flames. Dragon rage. Grace slammed into Lapras with a crack. Before leaping back breathing hard. We waited for the dust to clear. Lapras was still up and about causing me to sigh, but I knew that a champion's pokemon were the best of the best. Grace growled and ran forward to attack again only for Lapras to hit her with a thunderbolt. She stumbled and fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes. I smile sadly and walk over to her. I picked her up gently causing her to awaken. She looked at me with sadness.

"There's always next time and you did well," I say as I walk over to nurse Joy. I want you to rest and remember that win or lose your always going to be my friend,"

Grace nodded before falling back asleep. We head to the pokemon center where I help Nurse Joy with my pokemon before sitting next to them as they recover. I fell asleep as the day passed by.

&&&Time skip&&&

I woke up with a start. A blanket was rapped around my shoulders. I rub my eyes as I cast a small tempus charm. The charm showed that it was around noon. I get up and saw that I was in my room. My pokemon were resting right next to me. I look up as the door opened and Chase walked in.

"Hey," He said.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Now that your up we're going to head out." Chase answered.

"Let me get ready?" I ask.

He nodded and I got ready after he left. I ran downstairs and gave my brothers hugs before they took off. I bid farewell to the others and Chase, Silver, Ayumi, Lance, and I left the city behind us. We walked to about a mile out of the city where Lance called his Dragonite out.

"This is where we part for now," Lance said.

"Yeah, but it also means that we will see each other again and get a rematch," I say.

"Of course and hopefully all of you will be stronger," Lance said.

"We will be you can count on that!" Chase yelled.

"Let's go and check out the road ahead of us," silver suggested.

Ayumi quickly agreed and they dragged Chase away. I glance at Lance and saw him looking at Silver in confusion.

"So I guess we won't see each other for awhile," I say and start to play with my necklace.

"Yeah," Lace sighed.

"So," We say together.

"You first," Lance said.

"no you first," I wave him on.

"I hope to see you again without you getting injured," Lance said, "I want you to promise that you'll try to stay safe?"

"I promise," I say, "Will you see me when you come to Avalon again?"

"Of course," Lance promised.

I was about to say something when a loud ring came from his phone. He answered it with a hello.

"Lance when did you get a girl friend?" A male voice yelled.

"Will! she is just a friend and is younger than me!" Lance yelled.

I wince slightly. The male voice was replaced with a female voice.

"Who's the girl?" A calm female voice asked.

"Sabrina she is just a friend. I will talk to you all later." Lance yelled before he hung up on them, "Sorry about that,"

"That's okay," I say shrugging.

"now what were you going to say," He asked.

"I have no clue now," I say shrugging, "well you should get going,"

"Trying to get rid of me?" He teased.

"No, but you shouldn't be late for your thing," I say.

"Oh yeah, well Moon?" Lance asked.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I'll see you again," Lance said, "I promise,"

"I know and maybe we'll talk more then," I say.

He smiled before he pulled himself onto his Dragonite. I smiled and tugged on his sleeve. He lent down and I kissed his cheek. I took off with a wave over my shoulder. I raced after my friends and over shot them. They take off after me and we watch as Lance and his Dragonite flew over head. Spirit's I love this life!

**Done and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: You know it **

**I am so glad with the reviews and everything.**

"_Pokemon speech"_

_"_People talking"

**"Dex talking"**

Chapter 10

I lay back as we take a break from training and running around. We have 3 of the badges we need in order to get into the pokemon league here in Unova. We have been in Unova for three and a half months and the pokemon league is in 8 and a half months. The next city is Nimbasa where Elesa and her gym rest. I close my eyes tiredly when a loud ringing sound was heard. I turn my head and saw that it was coming from Silver. She took out her Pokegear and placed it at her ear.

"Hello...Yes well..are you serious...Alright," She sighed, "I'll be there when I can...How bad is the damage?...Oh you have got to be kidding me...Yeah I am on my way now...bye and please be careful,"

Silver stood and popped her back. She glanced around the clearing and saw that we were all looking at her.

"I am being called away," She sighed, "Some trouble has happened in Kalos and I am needed there,"

"That's fine," I say with a sigh, "We'll see each other again right?"

She shook her head with a sigh, "I have no clue. Please be careful all of you,"

"we will be," Chase said.

"Good luck," Ayumi whispered.

She smiled and released a Pidgeot. She got on it's back and waved goodbye. We wave goodbye until she's gone. Chase decided to sum up all our thoughts.

"Well," He said, "That blows,"

We all nod as we settle back down. I lean back and close my eyes when Ayumi let's out a cough. I open an eye and look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Tsuki it's time you spill it," She stated in a serious voice.

I sigh in resignation. Chase looked between us with confusion plain on his face. I smile slightly at that look. He scratched the back of his head and asked, "Spill what?"

"Fine Ayumi, but explain to Chase what you mean while I gather my thoughts alright?" I ask.

She nodded and I closed my eyes and grip the amulet. A wave of calm flows through me. I could feel that it was indeed time to tell them. I just hope it wouldn't change the way they thought of me. Memories burst forth as energy from the amulet gave a sharp tug. Memories of what I had been through with my friends in this life were shown. the good and the bad, the hardships we faced and the bond we shared. Every memory from the beginning to now showed. I realized that it was telling me that they would accept me, for who I was. I sent a wave of thankfulness to the amulet and smiled as Lugia's song washed over me once more. Ayumi coughed and I was brought back to reality.

"Alright, but you should get comfortable this is going to be a long story," I sigh as they did as I suggested.

I tried to think of what to start with. I guess the beginning of it all would be the best place to start.

"Alright well," I say, "My story started a while ago..."

&&&&Time skip&&&&

After about 5 hours, I finished the story. I watched nervously as my friends stare at me in shock and disbelief. Chase stood up and pointed a finger at me," Let me get this strait,"

I nod and watch as he begins to pace.

"You were a guy," A nod, "A wizard with magic and all that," A nod, "You along with another boy were prophesied to be the defeater of a dark lord," Chase stated.

"Yes though only I had the ability to defeat him due to being marked as his equal," I say cutting him off.

"Alright," He nodded, "So along with that you went to a magic school," A nod, "ended up almost dieing for 4 of them," a nod, "You ended up getting tricked into thinking your god father, who was wanted for a crime he did not commit, was captured and being tortured," A nod, "You and a group of friends came and tried to save him, but fell into a trap," A nod with a shrug, "You led the people who came, these death eaters, on a merry chase," A nod with a snicker, "You ended up in a room with a veil that can kill anyone who walked through it," A nod, "Your god father and a bunch of his friend in the order of the flaming chicken-"

"The order of the phoenix," I corrected.

" -The order of the what ever," Chase sighed, "he was fighting his deranged cousin and was shot with a spell," A nod, "And sent into the veil," A nod and a flinch, "You were distressed and went after him and killed yourself," A nod with a sigh, "You met fate and agreed to a deal and now you have until your 19 to enjoy your life here before you get sent back to that world in order to fulfill the prophesy," A nod, "and you also have a lot of abilities and a new prophesy to worry about," a nod, "Did I get everything?"

"Yup," I say.

"Prove it," Chase demanded.

"What?" I ask in surprise.

"Do a spell to prove your a witch," Chase stated.

"Alright, but I haven't tried wandless magic, so give me a second," I say.

I stood up and brushed off my pants before looking around the clearing.

"Any kind of spell you want to see?" I ask.

"a destructive spell," Chase shrugged.

"alright let's us a rock from the target, now which spell," I sigh as I face the rock which was a pretty big one," Hm alright Bombarda,"

The spell flew from my hand and hit the stone. The Stone exploded so I cast a quick shield charm on everyone in the clearing. The dust cleared and everyone looked at the stone, or what was left of it. The area was covered in shrapnel that I banished with a flick of my hand.

"wow," Was all the response I got from my friends.

"Yup," I say, "Anything else?"

"Transform," Ayumi said.

"Into what?" I ask.

"A persain," Chase said.

I shifted into the suggested form. I prowl around the clearing to get the idea of how to walk. Chase and the others clap. I walk over to Ayumi who scratched behind my ears. I let out a purr causing my friends to laugh. I transform back and look at everyone.

"How about a Seviper?" Ayumi suggested.

I transform and slither around. Wow this was diffrent. I could feel the pulsations of my friends hearts and breathing. I scented the air and took in the scents of my friends. Ayumi smelled like a warm fire mixed with the smell of a fire lily and fresh strawberries. Chase smelled of storms mixed with oak trees and mint. I shift back and look at my friends in bemusement.

"Alright anything else?" I ask.

"How about we have you transform into a flying type and see if you can fly," Ayumi suggested, "That way we can have an escape route if we get in trouble,"

I nod at that suggestion and we think of a flying type. We argue for a few minutes, before Grace suggested a pokemon that was native solely to Avalon.

_"Why don't you transform into a Marksurm?"_ Grace suggested.

"Thanks Grace," I say.

I transform and look around. I hear Chase take out his Dex and I turn to stare at him. The dex scans me and states," **Marksurm, The Fearless messenger pokemon. Marksurm are a flying/dragon type pokemon. They are native only to the islands of Draco and Hisan. Their feathers adapt quickly to changes in weather though they are uncomfortable in any desert weather though unlike normal dragon types they seem to enjoy the cold. They are said to be able to create hurricane force winds in order to protect their young.**"

"Well that was unexpected," Chase commented.

"What?" I ask.

"Your coloring is off," Ayumi said.

"let me see," I say.

"Well let's get you flying first and then you can go off and check out what you look like," Chase said.

"Fine," I sigh.

My Tranquill helped out a lot when it came to flying. I finally get the hang of it and we head to the nearest water source. Ayumi was carrying my bag and pokeballs. The water source was a small lake that had a few pokemon in it. I could feel the eyes of the wild pokemon on me as I land near the edge of the water. I peer down at my reflection. Marksurm are almost twice the size of a Pidgeot. Their bodies had two set's of wings and were covered in feathers. Their bodies were swan like. They had mainly sky blue feathers with a white outline on their chests like a coat. The white outlined a group of scales that were a deep blue with white markings. Their claws were a pale blue with white tips. Their beaks were a light blue and when opened revealed fangs. Their head were much like a Swanna, but the tufts on their heads were much like the crown Caesar wore. They also had a crest of scales on their head that were a dark white color in the went from their foreheads and around their eyes like a mask. Their eyes were usually a deep blue or grey color with a slit pupil. My coloring however was Red where the blue was and black where the white was. I had a crescent moon on my forehead that was the color of dried blood. My eyes were my usual coloring.

"wow," Was all I could say.

I hear a giggle and look to see a Meloetta. I bow lightly in the presence of the legendary pokemon. I hear another giggle and cock my head to the side as I look at her. I could tell that it was a her from the giggle. She smiled and danced over to me. I look back at my friends to see them standing there and watching the interaction. Meloetta was in her Aria form. **  
**

"_Hello young chosen one,_" He voice was light and airy.

"Hello my lady," I greet her.

_"Do not bow to me as I am just a young Meloetta that has yet to reach the strength of my mother,"_ She scolded, _"My mother is the eldest and the strongest as such she is the only one you must show this respect to unless it is requested,"_

"I am sorry," I say, "I was taught to show respect to all the legendary pokemon,"

_"It is fine,"_ She sighed.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

She giggled causing me to cock my head to the side again.

_"I came to see who was in this forest glen,_" She said.

"My friends and I came to rest and play with our pokemon partners," I shrug awkwardly, "I am sorry to disturb you,"

_"It's fine,"_ She said, _"Now would you like to play a game with me?"_

"Sure," I said.

_"Transform into a Mienshao,"_ She said.

I transformed into the graceful Marshal arts pokemon and look at her in curiosity. She grasped my paw and pulled me close. She began to show me how to dance causing me to laugh and follow along. I soon got into it and moved with grace and poise. She let go with a giggle and began to sing. I closed my eyes and moved with the song. The song to my shock was one I recolonized. She sang(This song is With a Smile and a Song from Snow white and the seven dwarfs):

_With a smile and a song_  
_Life is just a bright sunny day_  
_Your cares fade away _  
_And your heart is young_

_With a smile and a song_  
_All the world seems to waken anew_  
_Rejoicing with you_  
_As the song is sung_

_There's no use in grumbling_  
_When the raindrops come tumbling_  
_Remember, you're the one_  
_Who can fill the world with sunshine_

_When you smile and you sing_  
_Everything is in tune and it's spring_  
_And life flows along_  
_With a smile and a song_

A smile bloomed on my face as I stop dancing. The Meloetta smiled and I got an idea.

"Would you like to join us for a meal?" I ask.

_"I would be honored,"_ She agreed.

I transformed back and we walked over to my friends. We made a quick lunch. We ate, laughed, told stories, and just had a lot of fun. I look at the sky to see that it was time to move on. i alerted my friends and we packed up our stuff. I gave Meloetta a hug goodbye.

"Be careful little Meloetta," I say.

_"Tsuki call me Melody,"_ She asked.

"Melody," I hum, "A perfect name for you,"

"Until we meet again," I say as we begin to leave.

"Goodbye Tsuki and be careful," Melody yelled.

"Goodbye Melody," I yell with a wave.

We were soon out of sight. Chase nudged me causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"You have weird luck," He commented.

"Yeah, but it's luck and I'll take what I get," I shrug.

"Now we're off to Nimbasa," Ayumi yelled.

I grin and look at the sky.

"Hey Tsuki," Chase called out.

"Yeah?" I ask turning to him.

"do you miss it?" He asked.

"What?" I ask.

"Do you miss your old life?"

"sometimes, but I also know that I will be going back to it even though it'll have changes," I shrug.

We walk for a few minutes in silence before Chase pauses causing us to stop. We stare at him with raise eyebrows.

"Suki does this mean you can use pokemon moves?" Chase asked.

"Huh?" Was all that was said.

"you can transform into pokemon, so that means you can use pokemon moves," Chase said.

I stare at Chase before what he said clicked into place in my mind.

"holly fucking shit," I gasp, "Chase is actually right for once,"

"Yeah..." He trailed off, "What do you mean for once!?" He yelled.

I smirk and take off at a run. Chase charged at me with the intent to get me back. I quickly shift into an Arcanine and run quickly through the forest. I hear Chase curse and try to run faster. I slow to a stop when a sudden crack was heard. I felt Chase hit my flank and stumble. I growl lightly causing him to look at me. I hear Ayumi slow down and come to a stop on my other side.

"Chase check the map," I order lightly.

He quickly does as I say without comment. He looked up and said, "We're close to the desert,"

I nod and scent the air. I try to listen for anything. I smelt a fiery smell as well as a distinct smell of desert. I transform into a Ninetails and walk towards the smell. My friends followed behind me as we got closer to the spot. I wave a tail to get them to crouch down. We soon reach a line of bushes that rested around a clearing. I part the leaves with my head and look out with my friends. The clearing was wide and well covered from any view from the outside. The clearing was large with a group of cages and a tent. I felt a growl build up in my chest at the site. Pokemon of all shapes and sizes were in the cages. I hear another crack and look to see a tall man with a fully black out fit on whip a pokemon. The man smelled of Shadows and pain. Shadow hunter! I growled and ran into the clearing. He wasn't expecting that because when he turned towards the growl I tackled him. He let out a yelp and fell to the ground. I stood over the downed pokemon and glared harshly at the man. He turned to me with greedy eyes.

"A shiny Ninetails how sweet," He smirked, "I have an evolutionary pair now,"

I growl and felt fire build up in my chest. I release it in a steady stream. The fire was a deep emerald green with red and black mixed into create a beautiful mixture. The guy yelps and I burn the whip that he was about to use. He growls and takes out a pokeball only for Chase to appear behind him and knock him out. I nod and turn to the pokemon I was guarding. The pokemon was a Vulpix with light red fur and bluish green eyes. The Vulpix looked at me with fear, but also thanks. I walked forward and knelt down to examine it more. It tried to move only to whimper.

"Tsuki I called the police they should be here soon," Chase said.

I nod, "Check on the other pokemon and tie up the guy,"

I turn my attention back to the little one and try to think of what to say to it. I hear my pokemon come out of their pokeballs and settle on the grass next to me.

"Little one we're going to help you," I calmly say in a warm voice feeling something take over me, "You need to calm down and let us help you,"

_"Who are you,"_ It croaked in a feminine voice.

"My name is Tsuki and these are my friends and partners," I say.

_"What are you?"_ She asked.

I stare at her in shock and transform into my human form causing her to whimper and cower.

"I won't hurt you little one," I say.

_"How can I trust you!?"_ She snarled, "_Humans hurt me and everyone else here. They took my mama away!"_

"I would never harm a pokemon if I can help it," I say feeling tears slide down my face, "I was taken away from my mama too. Humans aren't all bad we just have a few that are idiots and hurt people. I promise I won't hurt you little one. I promise on my bond with my pokemon and on my powers. I will never willingly hurt you,"

"My partner speaks the truth," Grace said as she came by my side, "She never likes to see us or anyone hurt. Hell she would even give up a battle if we were to hurt to continue,"

"She saved me even though I didn't want her too," Libby said, "I was hurt by humans too, but she showed me that not all humans are like that,"

The Vulpix stared at my pokemon and me before looking me in the eyes. she seemed to be searching for something. I let the truth show in my eyes as she searched. She soon found what she was looking for and sighed.

_"I will trust you on this human,"_ She said, _"But harm me and you will pay,"_

I nod before I take out my bag and begin to apply potions. I tell her about what I am doing and what it will do to her. I carefully pick her up as the police arrive and we talk to the Jenny in charge.

"I thank you for finding this guy," She stated, "We've been looking for him for a long time,"

"He's a shadow Hunter," I state, "They have a unique ability to hide themselves when they don't want to get caught. This guy must have felt that he was pretty safe if he didn't bother hiding himself well,"

"We could barely find the clearing miss..." She trailed off.

"Tsuki Ashferd," i stated.

"well we're going to find good homes for all of the pokemon here," Jenny stated and reached for the Vulpix.

"miss I am sorry, but I can't let you have her." I stated.

"Why not?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"I promised that I would protect her," I stated, "Please let her stay with me. She doesn't like humans thanks to that Shadow hunter,"

"I guess I could allow it, but only because you seem to have a bond already," She agreed.

They moved the other pokemon onto trucks to be taken to a pokemon center to recuperate. The trucks were too full to take us. We head to the closet pokemon center which means a flight to Nimbasa city. We say goodbye to the police and watch as they take off. I look at my friends and they sigh.

"Alright well We need to get her to the pokemon center," I say.

"Tsuki if you want you can fly and we can-" Chase was cut off by the Vulpix.

_"No Flying!"_ She yelled.

"Then how can we get there?" Chase asked.

"We'll have to run," I state.

"What, but that's impossible for us to get there quickly," Chase said.

"Chase you shall ride on Libby," I say, "I'll run in my Arcanine form and we can get there together. Ayumi will ride on my back with the little one and we'll be there in no time,"

They agree and I transform. Ayumi got comfortable on my back with the Vulpix in my insulated backpack with Grace. I look at Libby and we take off. We run for an hour as we quickly reached the desert. Hot winds blew sand around us making it harder to see. I look to my side to see Libby struggling. I pray that we make it in time to save the little one. I would not break my promise. I growl lightly and let out a few flamethrowers. The flames cause the sand to drop to the ground as glass. I look at my friends to see them smiling. I let out a growl and we hurry as we blew flames at the sand. We ran quickly passing many people who were in the sand. They stared at us in shock, but we ignored it. We soon reach the entrance of the city causing me to sigh in relief. I crouch onto the ground and let Ayumi off. I transform back and sigh. We had made it. Chase got off Libby and I returned her to her pokeball. I take my backpack from Ayumi and we enter the city. We quickly make our way to the pokemon center and enter it. A lot of people stood at the desk yelling at each other. We fight our way through the crowed and reach the desk where a haggard looking Nurse Joy stood.

"nurse Joy what's going on?" I ask.

"A pokemon center in the next town over is out of supplies," Nurse Joy stated, "Their out of power as well. They sent everyone here and this is how it's been for two days,"

"Nurse Joy can we help you?" I ask, "I only ask that you help out a pokemon that recently was badly hurt and rescued by us,"

"I..." Nurse joy answered

**That's all folks tune in next time to see what happens to the little Vulpix.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: You already know the disclaimer so why write it.**

**Hey everyone it's the weekend so I have time to write a chapter or two for ya. Any way I have to say that I am pleased with the response to my story and ask that you keep it up. I will be posting christmas one shots and all that. I will move onto the thank yous and all that before we start:**

**ultima-owner: Thanks and no it talked of darkness in the crooked ones heart.**

**917brat: I love and hate them as well though I can't say what will happen when she returns to the wizarding world. I will say however it will be exciting.**

**kachie: Thanks.**

**I want to tell you to check out my new story where it will describe Avalon and some key aspects of it such as the one your about to read about to day.**

_"Pokemon speech"_

"People talking"

**"Dex talking"**

Chapter 11**  
**

&&&Last time on TPAHPJ&&&&

_I take my backpack from Ayumi and we enter the city. We quickly make our way to the pokemon center and enter it. A lot of people stood at the desk yelling at each other. We fight our way through the crowed and reach the desk where a haggard looking Nurse Joy stood._

_"nurse Joy what's going on?" I ask._

_"A pokemon center in the next town over is out of supplies," Nurse Joy stated, "Their out of power as well. They sent everyone here and this is how it's been for two days,"_

_"Nurse Joy can we help you?" I ask, "I only ask that you help out a pokemon that recently was badly hurt and rescued by us,"_

_"I..." Nurse joy answered._

&&&Now&&&

"I accept the help," Nurse Joy answered, "Where is the hurt pokemon?"

"She is right here," I say and take off my backpack. I take out the little Vulpix and place her on the desk. Nurse Joy let out a gasp of horror.

"What happened to this Vulpix?" She demanded.

"We rescued her from a Shadow Hunter when he was whipping her," I stated, "I made a promise to her that I wouldn't let any harm come to her, so I wish to help you with healing her,"

"I suppose," Nurse Joy stated before turning to Chase and Ayumi," You two will learn how to work some of the machines, so I can concentrate on the problem pokemon,"

"Yes Nurse Joy," They chorused.

Nurse Joy showed them how to do it and we all settled into our jobs. I made sure Vulpix was being taken care of. About three hours into my helping of Nurse Joy with the injured pokemon, She asked me to go and help the others. I agreed and found them having a hard time calming down trainers. I catch their eyes and they nod. I get up on the desk and cup my hands around my mouth.

"Quiet!" I yell.

The chaos however continued making me growl lightly. I jump off the desk and see if I have enough room for what I am about to do. I have just enough space to do it. I grab Libby's pokeball and release her. I quickly tell her the plan and she nods. She raised her head up and let out a loud howl silencing everyone. You could hear a pen drop as everyone stared at Libby. She snorted and laid down at my feet. I scratch her ears lightly and glare at everyone in the room that is not my friend.

"You all should be ashamed of your selves," I stated, "Nurse Joy is supposed to help your pokemon. How can she help them when your all yammering like fools. She can't help you all with this chaos going on. I understand that your pokemon are hurt and sick, but that doesn't give you the right to do this. No pokemon or their trainer is more important than the other. I understand that some pokemon may need major help, but please people. You need to understand that one Nurse Joy can't handle all of you at once. Now I want a line of the seriously injured first and the rest of you can wait in the waiting room for your turn,"

The crowed slowly moved like I had asked them too. I look at my friends and we begin to help the pokemon in line. The Audino were a big help and showed me a few tricks to use. I was soon checking out a Zebstrika. The Zebstrika was a beautiful one and well taken care of. She had pale red where the blue should be and the black was a light grey. Her eyes were a deep calming gold. I continue in my examination of her and marvel at how soft her fur is. Her trainer was a proud looking man with greedy eyes.

"What did you say was wrong with her?" I ask.

"She's refusing to race," The guy stated, "I am losing money and I need to find out what's wrong with her,"

"Hm," I stated before coming up with an idea, "Audino can I have the device you just showed me how to use,"

The Audino nods and quickly gets it. I nod in thanks and use it. I look at the screen and my idea was confirmed. I turn to the man and give the Audino back the machine.

"Congratulations sir," I state, "Your Zebstrika is going to be a mother,"

"Abort it," The man growled.

"What?" I ask in shock.

"Abort the damn pregnancy," He growled, "I need her for the next race and I can't have her having a foal,"

"No!" I growl in anger.

"What did you just say," He growled.

"I said no," I stated.

"Do as I say," He ordered.

I look him over once again before getting out my Pokegear.

"How much," I state.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"I want to buy her off you," I state.

"Why?" He asked.

"I have my reasons," I state.

"8 thousand," He stated as if thinking I wouldn't be able to afford it.

"Let me call my Monobou and see about giving you the money," I state.

I ring up Monobou and soon his voice comes out of the speaker.

"Tsuki what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I wish to buy a racing Zebstrika from a someone," I state.

"Why?" He asked.

"I will inform you later, but please?" I ask.

"How much,"

"8 thousand,"

"Alright get the guys name and number,"

"Thank you," I stated before turning to him.

"Well?" He asked.

"I need your name and number, so my Monobou can give you the money," I state.

"Fine girly," He stated, "My name is Cole Thorn,"

He gave me the number and I sent it to Monobou. 'Cole' was then called and soon I was the owner of a racing Zebstrika. I look at my friends who nod and I take her out back with Libby. I stand across from her and smile gently.

"I'm going to send you to my brother Zack," I state.

_"Why?"_ She asked in a soft voice.

"So you and your child can be well taken care of," I say, "My brother Zack loves electric pokemon and would know about taking care of you,"

_"I suppose so,_" She looked at the ground.

"I have to ask," I say, "What did he do to you?"

_"My old owner_," She stated, "_Made me race even though I didn't wish to race. He beat me when I lost and made me train so hard. I have lost my last two foal to that man. I don't want to do that again,"_

"You won't have to," I state, "My brother will never make you do that. You and your foal will have a happy life and live like royalty,"

_"Really?_" She asked brightening.

"Yeah," I state, "I am sorry for everything that happened to you,"

She nodded and nuzzled me lightly. I took out her pokeball and recalled her. I walk back inside and went strait to the phone and transfer station. I ring up Zack and pray that he is at Blaze's and his gym. He appears on the screen with a smile.

"Hey little moon," He greeted.

"Hey big brother I have a question to ask of you," I state.

"what's up?" He asked.

I tell him the story of the mother Zebstrika causing him to growl in anger. A yellowish aura appears around him. I wince at that. Zack's Electric avatar status showed when he was mad.

"Zack I have her with me so please calm down. You wouldn't want to break your new communications system again," I try to soothe him.

"Right," He said as the yellow aura went away slowly, "Send her over here will you,"

"Sure, but who are you giving me in return?" I ask.

"you'll see," He smiled a trickster's smile.

I sigh and we made the transfer. I place the pokeball at my hip and make note that I now have 8 pokemon, well maybe 9 if the little Vulpix will come with me. I sigh and walk over to the desk to find my friends handling it. I catch Ayumi's eye and nod towards the cafeteria. She nodded back and I walked over to the cafeteria. I enter it and found the Audino struggling with the amount of people and pokemon needing food. I quickly walk into the kitchen and saw that the Audino were rushing around. I quickly tell them to stop causing them to do as I say.

"I'll take over with cooking just make sure to get me what I need or to get the food out there. I also want you to make sure that only the pokemon with the correct typing eats the food got it," I state.

The Audino nod and I settle into my newest role. I easily make enough nutrient rich food for both people and pokemon. Grace appeared while I was doing this to get me the higher up ingredient's that the Audino couldn't reach. I smile at my partner and easily do as I need to. Three hours later the others walk in with Nurse Joy.

"Help has arrived so you don't need to do anything else," nurse Joy stated.

"Good I was getting tired," Chase stated.

"thank you for the help and your Vulpix is in the recovery room," Nurse Joy stated, "You can see her now if you like,"

I nod and give her a soft thank you before heading towards the recovery room. I look out the window and saw that it was late at night. I reach the room and smile softly at seeing the Vulpix sound asleep. I walk over to her just as she starts to whimper. I quickly crouch down and carefully bring her into my lap. I gently calm her down and wake her up. She stiffens when she felt my hands on her. I look her in the eyes and say, "It helps to talk about it."

she looks down before she spoke in a small voice, "It was about mama being taken away,"

"I see," I say and remember something from the past, "Would you like to hear a song?"

"Why," She asked.

"It will help you get back to sleep and not dream of the past and My mom from what I remember used to sing it to me when i had a nightmare,"

"Alright," She said.

"Good now it went something like this," I say before I begin to sing, (Original song by me)

"_Under the moon,_

_Under the stars._

_The world is silver,_

_The sky twinkles with light._

_Darkness dances as the moon glows,_

_Children come into the silver land of dreams._

_Shadows cower as you sail,_

_across the silver waters to the silver land._

_The moon protects your dreams,_

_As you play in it's silver meadows._

_Play in it's silver meadows until gold takes you away,_

_Back to this land to play,"_

I look down to see her asleep. I hear the door open and look up to see Nurse Joy smiling softly. I gently place her on her bed and walk over to Nurse Joy and shut the door softly.

"All the pokemon are asleep and their trainers are on there way as well," Nurse Joy stated, "You have a beautiful voice,"

"Thanks I don't sing much," I say with a shrug of my shoulders.

"why then?" She asked.

"Vulpix had a nightmare and I thought it would help her get back to sleep without having another one," I shrug.

"why don't you take her to your room with you to keep an eye on her," Nurse Joy suggested, "You have a strong bond with her even though she was abused,"

"I have a way with pokemon," I state.

"Are you an Avatar?" She asked as we walked back into the room.

"Yeah, but we can't figure out what type I am," I state as I pick up Vulpix, "goodnight Nurse Joy,"

"Goodnight Tsuki," She said.

I went up to mine and Ayumi's room. I opened the door to find her sound asleep. I shake my head before setting Vulpix down and changing my clothes. I glance at Vulpix to see her staring at me.

"What's up?" I ask.

"why don't you sing?" She asked.

"it reminds me of my mother and the fact that I can't remember her well hurts," I say as I sit down.

"You miss her a lot don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt as much as before," I say.

"Why?" She asked as she sat next to me.

"I gained a new family from adoption and my friends. My mother would also want me to be happy and remember that one day we will see each other again," I say as I look out the window.

"How will you be able to recognize each other?" She asked.

"This necklace," I say showing her my crescent moon necklace, "I remember she gave it to me the day we were separated. I can't remember much, but I do know that she has a necklace like mine only it's red with a golden sun in the middle,"

"Oh," She looked down.

"Little one what's your name?" I asked.

"Sakura," She said.

"Well Sakura what happened to your mom?" I ask.

"I don't know," She said, "One day we were in our valley home with the others in our group. I was playing with the other Vulpix's when a loud shout was heard. Our parents came and got us and we ran. Papa was away since he was making peace agreements with a rival group since he was the chief. Mama took me to a little hide out of ours and that man appeared. Mama engaged him in a battle and told me to run. I did as I was told and made it to a river when the man caught me. He took me away and you know the rest. I miss everyone."

"Sakura where was this?" I ask.

"It wasn't in this region, but I can't remember where it was," She stated.

"Sakura do you want us to help you find your way home?" I ask.

"You would do that?" She asked.

"Yeah," I say, "We'll search through all the region's until we find them, but it means you'll have to join one of our teams so we can keep you with us,"

"Alright," she agreed, "On one condition though,"

"What?" I ask.

"When we find them I will get the choice to leave if I want," She stated.

"Alright," I smile, "Who do you want as a trainer?"

"You,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"cool,"

I grab a pokeball and gently tap her nose. She was captured before I called her out. she growled at the pokeball.

"I know you hate it but it's only until I figure out how to make them more comfortable or we find your group," I say.

She snorts and I shift into a Ninetails. I lay down and she curled up against me. I hear the tell tale signs of my baby pokemon coming out of their balls and felt them curl up with me. sakura stares at them before moving over and we curl up together. I close my eyes and felt sleep take me. Lugia's song crashed over me soothing me into sleep. My last thought was that I would find my mother no matter what. I would find Sakura's group and reunite her with her family.

**Done and please read my new guide**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: You already know the disclaimer so why write it.**

**A beta might be a good thing to give me, so I ask that you please think it over and give me one. I also hope you know that reviews are helpful to us writers and Guys any idea's would be good too and Oc's are welcome. Thank yous:**

**ultima-owner : I know and thanks for the review**

**DragonFire Princess: I'm glade you think that**

"_Pokemon speech"_

_"_People talking"

**"Dex talking"**

Chapter 12: Another Gym battle and surprises

I open my eyes groggily as I felt a paw prob my side. I open my eyes and groan when I see that the sun was just rising. I look to see Sakura and my baby pokemon looking at me. I sigh as I get up. I shift into human form and take a bath with the young ones. I get dressed and we head downstairs. I yawn as I enter the cafeteria and release all my pokemon, but my the one Zack sent to me since I had no idea what it was and releasing it inside was a very bad idea. Lesson learned after I accidentally released a Golurk inside the smallest part of Donny's lab. Needless to say it cost a lot of money to repair the damage and replace all of the equipment. I shake my head begin to feed my pokemon. They were all curious to find out who was in the newest pokeball, but knew that they had to wait. I begin to play with my baby pokemon and smile softly as my older pokemon begin to play as well. Sakura watched from the sidelines when Vesta suddenly broke off from a game of tag and walked over to her. I watch as Vesta begin to babble at her and tug at her paw. Sakura looked at me and I gesture to Vesta. She slowly walks over with Vesta and began to play tag with the others. She soon started to smile causing me to smile at them.

"Are those Pokemon yours?" A feminine voice asked.

"Yes," I say turning to see the gym leader Elsa standing there.

"They looked very healthy and well cared for," Elsa observed, "May I sit with you?"

"Of course," I agree.

We watch my pokemon and eat our breakfast. Elsa's Emolga's and Zebstrika watched my pokemon play around. Sakura broke off and ran over to me. She jumped into my lap and laid down. I smile softly and run my fingers through her soft fur. She tensed lightly before she settled down and started to enjoy it.

"That Vulpix has been hurt recently," Elsa observed.

"Yes my friends and I rescued her from a Shadow hunter that was abusing her and a lot of other pokemon," I say while smiling softly at the tired Vulpix, "That was yesterday and she is still healing," I glance at Elsa, "My friends and I wish to battle you later,"

"I know nurse Joy told me," Elsa said, "Burgh also called me to tell me that you all would be coming here for a battle as well,"

"I see," I say calmly though on the inside I was shocked.

"My guess is that I will be battling you first and then your friends?" She mused.

"Yes that is correct," I say with a nod of my head.

We watch as Vesta runs over to the Emolga's and babbles at them. A smile tugs at my lips at seeing her act like that. Raition squeal's and runs over to them as well. Artemis watches them silently before she shook her head and looked at Libby. She trilled lightly before slithering up Libby's paws to curl around her neck. I start to smile as Raition and Vesta get Elsa's pokemon to tell stories of their battles.

"Aren't you overwhelmed at having three baby pokemon with you?" Elsa asked.

"Not really they aren't that bad and it's actually fun," I say, "I like watching them grow though I have spent as much time with them as I should have,"

Elsa nodded in understanding. We watched the pokemon play and listen the stories being told by the old pokemon.

"Your Zebstrika is a very good story teller," I comment when he finished a story about battling an Oshawott that would not go down.

"you can understand him?" Elsa asked in surprise.

"Yeah I'm from the Avalon region," I say and glance at her, "My brothers battled you,"

"Who were they?" She asked.

"Cody, Zack and Blaze Orin," I say and giggle at her surprised face.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yup," I grin.

"How's your brother Zack?" She asked surprising me.

"He's fine though when he came back from Unova he wouldn't stop talking about the battle he had with you," I say and watch with amusement as she blushes.

"R-r-really?" She asked.

"Yeah he was so surprised that one who isn't an avatar of electricity could battle with ones pokemon like you did," I say and watch as he smiled, "He also said that he wished they had time to stay,"

"why?" She asked.

"He wouldn't say though he says that he wished to see you again," I shrug.

I watch as her blush deepens and I place Sakura on the table and get up causing my pokemon to look at me.

"Come on guys we have to get going," I say as they begin to say good bye.

I re call all my pokemon, but Sakura. I pick Sakura back up and walk towards the door of the cafeteria. I glance back when I reach it and say, "I would call him if I were you. He really likes you though I have seen some of the other female gym leaders looking at him. Oh well I have to go and get Sakura checked out, See you at noon!"

I walk towards the nurses station and greet nurse Joy. She takes Sakura and gives her a check up. My friends come down about two hours later just after Sakura is returned to me. I tell them to meet me at the gym at noon. I check the time and found that I had about four hours to kill. I head to the Pokemart and get the supplies I need before I shop for some presents for my pokemon. I grab a necklace with a fire gem at the end for Sakura. I help her put them on. I get a psychic gem necklace for Grace. I grab a electric gem necklace for Raition. I grab a dragon gem necklace for Artemis. I grab a quick claw necklace for Vesta. I grab a Razor fang necklace for Libby. I grab a grass gem necklace for Guardian. I grab a flying gem for Tranquill. I also grab some charcoal and lava cookies for Vesta, Libby, and Sakura. i grab some berries and a few other things they had on sale to make some treats for my pokemon. I check the time and run over to the gym. I reached the gym just as the clock struck noon. We battle our way through the gym and heal our pokemon before we reached Elsa. Elsa greeted us and I got ready. The referee gives the usual speech making me wonder if they ever change it. Elsa released her male Emolga onto the field. I sent out Guardian. He shook himself causing them grass gem to clink together with the chain it was on.

"Ready?" Elsa asked.

"Of course," I say, "Guardian let's start this off with Leaf tornado!"

"Emolga dodge and use pursuit!" Elsa ordered.

Guardian rushed forward with his Leaf tornado and Emolga tried to fly above it. I however had a plan. I caught Guardians eye and nodded my head upwards. Guardian quickly upped his power out put and jumped into the air. Emolga let out a startled cry as he was hit hard. Emolga's pursuit was disrupted from the chock he felt as he began to get cut up by the sharp leaves in the tornado.

"Guardian cut it off!" I order surprising everyone.

Guardian did as I asked causing the tornado to die immediately. The result was as planned. Emolga flew strait into the wall leaving a deep imprint in the wall.

"Charge up an energy ball!" I order getting a nod from Guardian.

Guardian charged up the energy ball as Emolga dropped from the wall and landed on the ground with a thud. I watched as Emolga got up and the energy ball continue to get bigger. I am so glad I chose to buy the Tm.

"Emolga use Ariel Ace!"

"Guardian keep it charging,"

I could feel the confusion radiating off the audience. I felt a grin bloom onto my face as Emolga got closer and closer.

"Hold it," I order, "Almost time," 5 feet away, "Keep holding on," 3 feet, "Almost time," 1 foot away, "Now!"

Guardian released the large energy ball that was three times the size of a normal one. Emolga couldn't dodge it and was hit at point blank range. An explosion of dust fell up causing us to cover our eyes. I quickly began to issue more orders.

"Guardian move quickly and don't stay in the same place," I order.

The dust cleared showing Emolga struggling to get up and Guardian standing at the other side of the field. Emolga managed to get up causing me to smile. Zack was right. Elsa was tough to beat.

"Emolga use volt switch!" Elsa ordered.

"Guardian get-" I try but Guardian was hit by the attack.

Guardian hit my side of the field and got up with minor scratches. Emolga was returned to his pokeball and Elsa's second Emolga was sent out.

"Emolga use Ariel ace and don't stop until you hit that Servine!" Elsa ordered.

"Guardian do your best to dodge and use Vine whip when Emolga get's close," I order and wince as Guardian dodges a second to late.

Elsa kept it up and Guardian started to get tired with Emolga following soon after. I try to think of a plan only to fail as Guardian landed at my feet with his eyes swirls. i bend down and pick him up as I take out his pokeball. He opened his eyes and looked at me with sad eyes.

"It's alright my friend. Rest and remember there are other battles and chances to win," I assured him.

He nodded tiredly as I returned him to his pokeball. I place his pokeball back in it's spot and take out Grace's pokeball. I sent out my oldest pokemon. Grace appeared and looked around before she got serious.

"Grace use hidden-tail," I order.

She ran forward as her tail did the same thing as usual, but this time it did the same thing as it did during the battle with Chili. Elsa tried to get Emolga to dodge, but Grace was to fast. Grace hit her hard and send her flying into the wall. Emolga feel to the ground as Grace wait's for my next orders. Elsa ordered Emolga to use Volt switch. Grace was hit and Emolga was returned. I growl as the first Emolga was brought out. Volt switch was such an annoying move. Elsa kept ordering her pokemon to use volt switch leaving little to no time for Grace to attack. we got in one or two swift attacks, but that was it. Grace was able to take down the male Emolga before she was taken out by the female. I sent out Libby and held Grace in my arms.

"Libby use Flamethrower!" I order.

Libby sent a powerful flamethrower at the small Emolga causing it to disappear in the flames. Libby soon let up on the attack revealing a burnt and twitching Emolga with swirly eyes. Elsa returned her Emolga and sent out her Zebstrika. Libby snorted as she started having a stare down with the thunderbolt pokemon. Zebstrika pawed the ground and glared at Libby.

"Ready?" I ask.

Libby nodded and got ready. With that the battle began, Zebstrika hit Libby hard with his spark and quick attacks. Libby countered with her flamethrower and flame wheel. This went on for a few minutes until Zebstrika got in a lucky hit and sent Libby flying into the wall behind me.

"Libby!" I cried.

She got up and only got to my trainers box before she slumped to the ground. I felt panic rise in my chest as they waited for my next pokemon. I couldn't use any of my baby pokemon. Sakura was still healing and Tranquill would bee barbecued if I sent him out. What should I do-. I suddenly remembered my 9th pokemon. I take out the pokeball and looked at it.

"well," The ref asked.

I nod and ready my self to send it out. I threw sent it out yelling, "I don't know who you are, but please finish this my friend,"

Out of the pokeball came a shockingly familiar pokemon. The pokemon was a badger-like with a bulky yet agile body. It's face, underside, arms, and legs are a shade of cream, and its back is dark blue. The pokemon had 7 red spots on it's neck that released a plume of fire. The pokemon opened it's mouth revealing sharp fangs and a long tongue as it yawned. It turned to me revealing it's short snout, small gold eyes, and small ears. The pokemon let out a surprised cheer when it saw me, or should I say when he saw me.

"_Tsuki?_" He asked in his deep voice as his gold eyes stared down at me with love and care.

"Yes Lucis," I say as he walked over to me, "We have to battle now, but we can talk later okay?"

He nodded and walked back to his place and got ready. Elsa looked between me and Lucis with a confused look, but my friends were smiling.

"Shall we start?" I ask.

"Right Zebstrika use Spark on that giant of a Typhlosion," Elsa ordered.

"Lucis dodge it and use Inferno!" I order grinning.

Zebstrika got hit with Inferno just as he reached Lucis. Zebstrika recoiled from the hit as he backed up. Lucis looked at Zebstrika as he yawned. I giggle as Zebstrika got infuriated and attacked Lucis with a spark. Lucis let the spark hit but it didn't do any damage causing Elsa and Zebstrika to stare at Lucis with shock. I grin as Elsa asked, "How didn't that hurt your Typhlosion?"

"Zack and Blaze were taking care of Lucis when I left him with them," I say, "I didn't want to have a super easy time on my first journey, so I left my strongest pokemon at home. Coincidentally Lucis was given to me as an egg by Blaze when his female Typhlosion and Zack's male Electivire got together,"

Elsa stared between Lucis and me with a twitching eye. Lucis looked at me with a raised eyebrow as he yawned out, _"Are we going to finish this boring battle soon?_"

"Yes my friend," I say before looking at Elsa and asking, "shall we continue? Lucis is getting board,"

Elsa's face turned red and Zebstrika glared at Lucis. I sigh as Elsa ordered her Zebstrika to hit Lucis with continual quick attacks and sparks. Lucis doesn't even flinch, but after a few minutes he begins to wince. Lucis looked at me causing me to sigh. I take out my dex and scan his moves. I hum as I look them over. I put my dex away and order, "Lucis please use Lava plume and Inferno in quick succession,"

Lucis nodded and did as I ordered. Just as Zebstrika got close again he released his Lava plume causing the Zebstrika to rear up in pain. Lucis quickly released an inferno right in Zebstrika's rearing chest. Zebstrika stilled and Lucis looked at him before poking him in the chest. Zebstrika began to fall. Lucis reached over and gently laid him on the floor. The ref called the match just as Elsa returned her pokemon. I grin as Grace, Libby, and I ran over to Lucis and hugged him.

_"Good job Lucis!_" Libby barked.

_"Lucis well done,"_ Grace calmly stated as she nuzzled his cheek from my neck.

"I knew you could do it buddy," I say.

"Grace, Libby you two evolved?" Lucis stared at them in shock.

"Yup how do we look?" Libby asked blushing lightly.

"They suit you both well," Lucis said before looking at me.

"Alright guys I'm going to take you to the pokemon center and get you checked out," I say.

They nod and I recall them. I walk over to Elsa and smile at her.

"Well done," she said shaking my hand and holding out the badge.

"Thank you," I say as I take the badge.

"You're friends will be battling me in a double battle tomorrow correct?" She asked.

"Yes," I answered.

She nodded and I walked over to my friends. We walked out of the gym and over to the pokemon center. I give nurse joy all my pokemon, but my baby pokemon and head outside. I grab my baby pokemon's pokeballs and let them out. They look around the area and then at me.

"Alright you three let's see if you guys can talk yet," I say as I bend down.

"Tsuki," Artemis said as she slithered over to me.

"Tsuki," Ration said.

"Tsuki mama," Vesta grinned at me.

"Can you say Chase?" I ask.

"Chase," They answer making me smile.

"good job," I praised.

We continue doing that for a few hours before we walked back inside. I take my pokeballs from nurse joy and thank her. I walk over to the cafeteria and sit down at an empty booth as I let all of my pokemon out. Everyone, but Libby and Grace are curious about Lucis. I order the food and watch as they interact. My team once they learned that the young ones could talk began to teach them more words and meanings to them. I smile as Lucis get them to call him and the others uncle's and aunt's. I shake my head at that. Lucis may look scary, but outside of intense battles he is a big teddy bear especially with kids. I call them over when it's time to eat and we eat. My friends come in and order their food. We talk about random stuff before My pokemon and I finish. I recall all of my pokemon, but my baby pokemon and Lucis. I head over to the video phones and call the Castle. The phone is answered a few minutes later by a very aggravated and haggard Cody. I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up in my throat at the sight of him. His hair was hot pink and his skin was dyed pink. He was wearing pink clothes. He was completely pink except for the eyes.

"You think this is funny?" He growled.

"Yes very funny," I say with a smirk.

"your little Mew friend did this to me," He practically growled.

"How is she anyway?" I ask as I secretly grab a camera and take pictures.

I look behind him and saw her taking pictures as well. The mew was a lighter pink than normal and had bright red eyes. She giggled and made the camera disappear as she came closer. I had met her when I was about 7. We had bonded over pranks and she decided to make the castle her permanent home.

"She is right here ask her yourself," He hissed glaring at the legendary.

"Hey Mischief how are you?" I ask her.

"I'm fine do ya like the prank?" She asked.

"Yeah, but what did he do?" I ask.

"He took my candy away," She sniffled.

"Cody!" I yell.

"I'll give it back when she stops pranking me," Cody hissed.

"Cody," I groan, "Really you know she won't stop,"

Cody stares at me for a few seconds before looking at Mischief.

"How about his," He proposed, "You don't prank me and I supply you with supplies and candy to prank others,"

Mischief looked at me and thought it over before nodding. He handed her back a bag of candy that I recognized the label of one of my homemade candy brands. Mischief grinned at me as she took out on the the misshapen circles and ate it. I learned how to make candy when I was 8 after showing an interest in it. I made a bunch of diffrent kinds that were healthy for pokemon and people and still tasted great. Mischief hummed as she waved and floated away.

"So big brother how has it been going?" I ask.

"the challengers are a nuisance since none of them can beat me," Cody sighed, "I have been looking for a new trainer to take on as an apprentice, so that one day they can take over for me, but i can't find anyone,"

"Don't worry big brother all you have to do is hold on until i come to challenge you," i say causing him to smile.

"I can't wait for that day little moon," Cody said before he looked behind me and his eyes widened, "who sent you Lucis?"

"Zack after i sent over a pregnant racing Zebstrika," I answered.

"so that's where he got the Zebstrika," He rubbed his eye tiredly.

"How's Monobou and Ashtay?" I ask.

"Their fine and miss you," Cody said.

"Hey Cody could you do me a big favor and get Ashtay on the phone," I plead, "I need to ask her for some stuff and i want to tell her about my journey so far,"

"Okay give me a few minutes," He answered before walking away.

I sat waiting for what felt like hours. My eyes caught sight of Storm as she was walking through the room. Her stomach was slightly distended.

"Storm," i call getting the Mightyena's attention.

"Tsuki," she greeted

"Hey Storm how have you been?" I ask.

"I've been fine Tsuki," She smiled.

"Storm is anything going on?" I ask.

"Yes my mate and I are going to be blessed with two pups," Storm said.

"Really?" i ask in excitement.

"Yes," She answered, "Your brother is very nervous,"

"well you are his partner and his very first pokemon," I say, "Plus, out of all his close pokemon your going to be the first to give him grandchildren. He doesn't want there to be an complications,"

"I know, but he shouldn't worry to much," Storm insisted.

"I agree," I say, "Storm who is the lucky male?"

"An Absol by the name of Tavi," Storm smiled, "He was caught by Cody a few months ago. I think it was three days before you left,"

"Oh yeah I remember was he the Absol that had white where the black was supposed to be and black where the white was supposed to be?" I ask.

"Yes," Storm answered.

"i'm happy for you," I say, "Not many pokemon would love one who is shiny,"

Storm nodded as Cody walked in with Monica. Cody and Storm left to go see Donny.

"So," Ashtay started causing me to wince at her tone of voice knowing I was in trouble," You decide to call only now,"

"sorry Ashtay I just forgot," i answer truthfully knowing that would get me in less trouble.

"Tsuki," she said sweetly causing me to swallow hard, "As punishment for not calling earlier you have to,"

I knew what she was going to ask causing me to say, "No anything, but that please anything but that torturer,"

"Compete in contests once you come home," She finished.

Damn it! i knew she would find some way to make me compete.

"but Ashtay that will ruin my tomboy cred," I whine.

"You broke your promise and now you will pay the price," she said with a grin, "Now, What did you need to speak to me about,"

"well..." I told her about my journey and meeting Lance.

"Sounds like you have a crush," Ashtay observed.

"But Ashtay we only just met how can I already have a crush," I protest.

"Love can do that to you," Ashtay said, "Now is there anything else?"

"Yes," I answer, "Can you send over some of my special kits?"

"Yes, but which ones?" She asked.

"My Pokeball, Fishing, ingredient, portable kitchen kit, and crafting," I say.

"Alright, but send some of your special treats for pokemon when you can," Ashtay said, "I'm starting to run low,"

"I promise, but could you get Monobou on the phone or is he with Donny?"

"He's with Donny dear," She answered.

"I will call when I can alright," I promise.

"When you reach the towns," She stated.

I nodded causing her to say bye. I dial Donny's number and he answers after a few minutes. A pikachu runs across the screen as a Clefable and Jigglypuff run around in the background.

"Pikachu get back here," Donny shouts as he runs past.

"Clefable Jigglypuff stop running around and give pikachu his treat back," Monobou yelled.

I giggle causing everyone to freeze. Donny walks over to the screen looking haggard.

"Tsuki," He greets.

"Everything okay over there?" I ask.

"Of course we're just having a minor problem," Donny answers before he yelped, "Crabby let go of me,"

"Tsuki could you please calm them down?" Monobou asked.

"fine, but you owe me," I say.

"Deal," He agree's.

I take a deep breath and begin to sing.(How did I get here from there by China Ann Mcclain)

_took a step into a new direction_  
_Following my heart this time and not my head_  
_But everything I'm feeling now I question_  
_If I'm wrong... What's next..._  
_Is there another road that's left._

_Tell me where it is cuz I can't see it_  
_Every bit of faith that I believed in_  
_Every single smile has disappeared_  
_Now it feels like someone hid the sun where I can't find it_  
_There has to be a world with life this clear_  
_But How do I get there from here_

_If I can take the earth and spin it backwards_  
_I can change every mistake I've made_  
_But since I'm stuck here only after_  
_I'm feeling lost and afraid_  
_There's got to be a better place_

_Tell me where it is cuz I can't see it_  
_Every bit of faith that I believed in_  
_Every single smile has disappeared_  
_Now it feels like someone hid the sun where I can't find it_  
_There has to be a world with life this clear_  
_But How do I get there from here_

_Cuz where I am It's just getting to hard to breathe_  
_Oh it's so hard to breathe_

_Tell me where it is cuz I can't see it_  
_Every bit of faith that I believed in_  
_Every single smile has disappeared_  
_Now it feels like someone hid the sun where I can't find it_  
_There has to be a world with life this clear_  
_But How do I get there from here_

_But How Do I Get There From Here_

The Pokemon settled down on the other side causing me to smile. They were then rounded up and soon Donny and Monobou stood before me.

"what do you need Tsuki?" They asked.

"I need to tell you about what happened yesterday..." I told them about everything.

"Damn it," Monobou cursed, "i didn't know the Shadow hunters were over there as well,"

"I will keep an eye out," I say.

"Good alert us if there are any more," Monobou stated seriously.

"Of course," I agree.

"It must be getting late get to bed and sweet dreams Tsuki," Monobou said.

"Night Monobou," I say.

I shake my head walk out of the booth. I looked out the window to see that it was indeed late. I was shocked to hear clapping and spun around to see a group of trainers with their pokemon clapping. I blush lightly as i return my pokemon and run up to my room. I open the door to find Ayumi asleep. I release all of my pokemon and go into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I walk out and sit on my bed finding everyone, but Lucis asleep. He looks back at me from his place near the window. I gesture for him to follow me and walk out of the room. I head up to the roof and settle at the edge where railings went across to keep people from falling. I sit down and gesture to the seat next to me. He however sits behind me causing me to lean against him. He runs his claws threw my hair as we look at the moon.

"Do you remember when we used to sit together with you in my lap when you were still a Cyndaquill?" I ask.

_"Yes,"_ He answered.

"I miss those days," I say.

_"I do as well,"_ He says, _"You've changed Tsuki,"_

"My past life came up and now I can do things that I couldn't before," I answer and look at his arm.

On his arm was a band like Grace's and Libby's, only I made it. He could take it off, but didn't want to. the band was gold with red and white flame patterns. I made it as a present for him evolving and as a finale project under my forging master. I finished it three days before we had to leave.

"Tsuki," He said startling me, "Do you wish that I didn't evolve?"

"No," I answer, "your perfect the way you are. You wanted to evolve,"

"But sometimes I feel like I was selfish," He said, "I feel like i should have waited until the girls had evolved to do it myself. I didn't...I didn't,"

"Lucis, my dear Lucis no one blames you for evolving," I say, "It was your dream to evolve and be who you are now. No one blames you Lucis. Do you know why I named you Lucis?"

He shook his head causing me to sigh.

"When you hatched for me I knew that you would be a light in this world of darkness," I say, "I named you Lucis and that means light in Latin. Lucis you shine brighter than most do,"

"You think so?" He asked.

"i know so," I answer, "Your soul shines brighter than the sun. Your fighting spirit burns brighter than anything I have ever seen. Never doubt yourself dear one because no matter what you are strong,"

I felt him hug me close as he nuzzled my head. I smiled and shifted to where I could hug him back.

"Tsuki how come you didn't give Tranquill a name?" Lucis asked after a short time.

"He didn't want one and well..." I trailed off for trying to remember the rest of the reason, "I guess it didn't feel right to name him. I just didn't feel the same connection with him."

"Really?" Lucis asked.

"Yeah," I say, "The minute I meet a pokemon is the minute I know if I have a bond with it,"

We were silent for a little while before we headed back inside and settled down. I stayed in human form for the night and fell asleep with all my pokemon curled up around me.

**Alright that's a wrap.**

**What knew challenges await Tsuki and co?**

**A new partner was revealed and what secrets could he have?**

**Shadow hunters are quiet, but will it last?**

**What's this two new pokemon?**

**These questions and more shall be answered next chapter so tune in and remember to review my friends.**


End file.
